Hey Jealousy
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: Batman decides to put an end to his pseudo relationship with Wonder Woman. However, he isn't prepared with her moving on. And he isn't one that wants to miss out. BMWW .:Complete:.
1. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

****Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Sitting, Waiting, Wishing_

_"...Now I was sitting waiting wishing, that you believed in superstitions then maybe you'd see the signs..." -Jack Johnson._

* * *

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"I've ignored your reasoning before," Diana said defiantly as she placed her balled-fists on her hips. "What is going to stop us this time, Batman? Your rogues? Like they could hurt me. Your issues? Your alter-ego? What could it possibly be?" She was glad the room was conveniently empty for both of them, more so because she could feel her blood pressure rising as he refused to turn around and look at her.

Hera, how the man infuriated her and yet she loved him, regardless of what he reduced her to. She felt like a pathetic female dealing with a hard-headed crush. Which in all actuality, wasn't too far from the truth.

The Monitor Womb never seemed so quiet, the air in the room felt dry and hollow. Much like Diana's heart. After a few long grueling seconds of silence, he finally cut through the quiet. "It was over before it began." He sounded like he was rehearsing lines he had written, he didn't mean them, but for some stupid reason, he was compelled to say them.

She felt her heart sink and her face fall. Instead of throwing a snarky comment back at him, she chose to swallow the pain and frustration that was welling up inside of her. Diana was a tried and true hero, a warrior in every sense of the word. And yet, just a few words from him could make or break her. Thus why she hated him and loved him all the same.

He finally turned around and faced her. Batman looked as nonchalant and stoic as ever, which was annoying to no end. But she could feel the hesitation he was fighting.

"As much as I want...," he stopped for a moment and looked away, as if searching for the correct thing to say. Batman was never at a loss for words, until Diana had entered his life.

The Amazonian's patience was granted to her by the gods and yet it always ran out when she had to deal with him. "Don't tell me that you don't love me. Or have feelings for me." It wasn't something Diana made up, for if she had, she wouldn't be in this predicament.

Somewhat surprised by this, Batman shook his head. "I never said that, and I never will. Just leave it at that."

He looked at her intently for a few passing seconds; to Diana it felt like an eternity. He turned around, and once again his back was to her. It created that imaginary barrier between them; it was too easy for him to turn away. It was burgeoning on unhealthy.

Utterly dismayed by his words and actions, Diana let out a sigh and lowered her head. The Watchtower floor never looked so inviting. It'd be so easy to just lie down and curl up into the fetal position.

That's what he reduced her to. And yet, she still loved him. The most frustrating thing about it was knowing she probably always would.

Without another word, Diana left Bruce in the Monitor Womb and contemplated her next step. She wondered if it would be futile to try and win him over. Again.

She knew deep down it would efforts wasted. All that would come of it is another conversation about his reasons why it wouldn't work and Diana hating herself for looking vulnerable in front of a man.

Love was so aggravating. More than once she wished she had been granted the ability to never have feelings for another being. It was too taxing on her psyche to be worth it. Half the time she didnt know whether to get angry and sucker punch something or cry into oblivion.

After ambling in her sorrow long enough to fight the feeling, Diana decided that treating herself to an iced mocha with extra whipped cream was the best idea yet.

As she walked somberly down the bright, metallic hall towards the commissary, a blur of red past her left field of vision.

Flash stopped right next to her and gave her a genuinely large smile. "Hey, Diana. How are ya?"

"I could be better," she stated truthfully as she crossed her arms in front of her. Humoring Wally wasn't really on her to-do list. But the Speedster was so darn enigmatic at times, she couldn't help it.

Wally gave her a little nudge. "Nothing an iced mocha couldn't fix."

"Make that a few dozen iced mochas."

He really didn't seem surprised by her comment. "Relationship trouble? No offense, but Bats is basically a jerk."

Diana opened her mouth to automatically defend him, but she paused and gave a nod instead. "You may be right about that." She wasn't sure why she felt like confiding in Wally of all people. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"You didn't eavesdrop, did you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Um... no," he stammered. From the look Diana was giving him, it didn't take long for him to crack. "Ok, yes."

Her blue eyes became furious as she clenched her jaw.

Wally backed up. "What? Alright, I'm sorry... I couldn't help it. I know it's wrong. But you do realize that Batman is, like, the craziest guy on the planet? I'm mean... come on, you're Wonder Woman! More than half the guys on this station would give their left arm to even have a chance to date you. And the other half wouldn't because they are already married and even that might not stop them. Yougottaadmitthat'sprettyoddsyougotgoingthere..."

"Wally..., " she interjected calmly, trying to get him to stop rambling.

"And even I would love to have that chance..."

"Wally..."

"Because yeah, you're hot. What can I say?"

"Wally!" She said quite firmly enough to jerk his mind from his thought process.

"Oh, ...sorry."

"I appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better." She forced a smile and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I have a lot weighing on my mind."

Wally nodded and without another word, Diana walked right past him and went off to the commissary.

After a few minutes of waiting silently in line behind some of her Watchtower compatriots, Diana took two iced mochas and started to walk out. The plan so far was to have a nice quiet day in her quarters to feel sorry for herself. As she walked towards the exit, once again, Wally rushed up to greet her. And to stop her from leaving.

"I was hoping we could hang out for a few minutes. You know, talk... catch up...," he said rather cheerily. He took a few sips of his own caffeinated beverage, waiting for her response.

Diana sighed and tried not to get angry. "Look, Wally, I'm not in the mood. Thanks anyway."

"Aww, please? I saved us a spot next to a window. It'll be fun. Just like old times," Wally said as he exaggeratedly pointed to a lone area in the commissary. The portal window above the table displayed a lovely shot of earth's atmosphere as the Watchtower currently hovered over Eastern Europe.

Diana, now feeling like she was defeated by Flash's overly excited disposition, gave in to his proposal. To be honest, it sounded better than locking herself up in her room and her misery.

As she followed Flash, she noticed that Shayera was walking over too.

"Oh, yeah, it's going to be the three of us. Hope that's ok."

"Uh, sure..."

As Diana took a seat, Shayera gave her a smile that didn't seem the least bit fake but somehow it still seemed a bit foreign. Diana was grateful that she and Shayera mended their friendship after their trip to Tartarus. They didn't hang out on a regular basis like they used to, that is, before the invasion, but she and Diana had now come to an understanding of one another.

"Diana, Flash tells me that you are having relationship problems."

Diana felt her anger rise once again and she turned to glare at him. "Wally..."

He gave an uneasy smile and turned to look at Shayera, probably hoping that she could help defend him if Diana went all angry Amazon on him.

"It's ok Diana, we're here to be a support group," The Thanagarian countered.

She rolled her eyes, which seemed unfitting of the Princess. "Why? It's not like I haven't dealt with Batman's idiosyncrasies before..."

Shayera nodded. "We just want you to come to the realization that Batman isn't the only man on Planet Earth."

"Have you come to the realization that GL isn't the only one either?"

"Hey! We're not talking about that...ok? We're here to talk about you," Shayera added, trying to veer the conversation off of her own love life.

"How convenient..."

Flashed perked up. "Hey, how about Orion? You guys would be perfect together. I'm sure he as the hots for you."

Shayera shook her head and spoke up before Diana had the chance to. "He's too weird."

"Why not give Supes a chance? He's already in love with you. Or at least he acts like it..." Wally added.

Diana made a face. "Now that would be weird. Like dating my brother."

"Besides, doesn't he like some reporter woman?" Shayera asked almost rhetorically. Diana nodded.

Wally thought for a moment. "Booster Gold?"

"No," both Diana and Shayera chorused together.

"Hmm..."

Diana was now more at ease with her current situation, and she sat back and sipped one of her mochas. She was rather enjoying the banter between Shayera and Wally.

"Aztek?"

"Maybe..."

"Vigilante?"

"Doesn't he already like someone?"

"Red Tornado?"

"He's a robot."

"Well that's rude."

"No, he really is. Can't you tell by the way he talks?"

"No...Robots need love too."

Shayera sighed and shook her head. "Look, Diana... what I've been meaning to say is that you could make Batman jealous. He may think that he can just write you off, but I know that he cares for you too deeply. If you started to see someone else or even if you considered recreational dating, it could ignite that spark he's suppressing."

"Does that happen a lot with men? They get jealous over one woman?" Diana asked, her interest growing. Both Shayera and Wally nodded emphatically. "Though I'd hate to date others under the guise of just wanting to make him jealous."

Shayera shrugged. "It's just an idea. Besides, who knows... maybe you can both move on and you'll find someone you like better. There are more fish in the sea."

Diana narrowed her eyes and focused on poking some of her whipped cream with a straw. "But I don't want just some fish, I want my fish!" She looked up at her two friends. "Maybe I should just come to the conclusion that men aren't worth wasting any time on."

Wally looked offended, as he should be since he fell under the 'man' category. "That's not fair. There are plenty of men out their worth wasting time on! Err... yeah."

"Diana, whatever you choose to do is up to you, of course. Just think it over, you may actually enjoy it," Shayera said, blatantly disregarding Wally's rambling.

"I don't know... I-" Suddenly she was interrupted by her league comm.

"Wonder Woman? It's Batman." It was her stupid fish.

For the first time in Diana's existence, she felt like saying, "Duh!" but she held back for prosperity's sake.

"Wonder Woman here."

"There is a press conference being held in New York for the vice-president, but it's under attack by Giganta and Bizarro. I'm sending you, Shayera and Flash. All other available leaguers are busy or unavailable."

"Ok, we'll be ready to teleport in less that a minute."

Diana and her two counterparts rushed to the teleporter. Really, Wally didn't rush but he waited patiently for the other two.

Within seconds they were beamed down and they found themselves in the midst of a battle right on what seemed to be Park Avenue adjoining Central Park. Quite a few soldiers and armed guards were blasting the two villains with guns but to no avail. Nothing seemed to be working on the brutes. A few scattered police officers ran over to the leaguers.

"Thank god you're here! We need all the help we can get."

"This should be over in no time," Shayera said, sounding as cocky as ever, swinging her mace in anticipation.

Neither Diana nor Shayera figured Giganta or Bizarro to be all too bright. In fact, it was common knowledge that they were a few weapons short of an armory.

Wonder Woman flew up to Giganta and saw the surprised look on the huge woman's face. Without a word she threw a swift punch and sent the woman falling to the ground, leaving quite a mark on the asphalt.

Shayera flew over to Bizarro and swung her mace towards his chest. "Arrgggh!"

He held his hands up to take the brunt of the blow but was still sent careening towards the ground like a rag doll.

Wally meanwhile had found something most intriguing hidden behind some bushes: two small metal objects. They were round and silver, and almost pearlescent on the inside.

"Hey, guys! What's this?" He asked, poking one.

Shayera had knocked Bizarro into a solid steel statute, giving her a free moment. She flew over to where Wally was standing and without hesitation hit one of the discs, making the thing sputter with electricity. Not one moment more, Giganta flickered and disappeared. Diana looked around, aghast that her opponent was suddenly gone.

Shayera hit the other one with her mace, harder than before. Bizarro was gone without a trace.

"Holograms?" Wally asked.

Diana flew over and studied the odd contraptions. "They were so real, they did a sizable amount of damage. Could a hologram project something that life-like?"

"Looks like that's the case. Smells like Grodd's doing. Maybe even Luthor," Shayera said, frowning.

Wally shook his head. "Weird, right?"

Diana thought about it for a moment. It was a strange scenario, but Grodd almost seemed limitless in his resources. But then again, so did Luthor. Or it could be anyone else, for that matter.

Diana took a moment alone to check the area around them. She saw that the vice-president had already been taken to safety and various armed guards and police were moving out. Many were checking out the damage on the ground and buildings, while others were treating anyone injured in the fray.

"Well, well, well... I'm shouldn't really be surprised to see you," a male voice said from behind her.

Diana swiveled around and saw King Faraday standing there. He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

He then chuckled. "But it's always nice when I do. Long time no see."

She raised a brow. "You're not going to shoot me are you?"

"Nah, the Veep is halfway to Washington by now. I'll let you off easy," he added with a wink. "So, any ideas on what the hell just happened? One minute we have a twenty foot woman in a dress that doesn't fit stomping around and then next minute she's gone."

"I know, it is strange. We seem to have found a hologram projector. Two of them, actually. My teammates and I think it might be Grodd's handiwork."

"Could very well be. Or whoever did it wants you to think it's Grodd."

Diana thought that over for a second. "True. It's a nice diversion. What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... it sounded like something I could say that would impress you."

She laughed. "Well, it worked."

This made King smile broadly. "Glad to hear it. So are you off to go do some more superhero work or do you actually have a life besides that?"

She wasn't quite sure why he was asking but she answered truthfully. "I'm a warrior. I don't usually do anything other than this...why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be free tonight for dinner. I know a great place just south of here in Soho. That is, if you aren't too busy."

Diana took a second to let his words sink it. Did King Faraday just ask her on a date?

"I, um...," she wasn't quite sure what to say. Her first fleeting thought went to Bruce but just today he tried to end whatever it was they had in a relationship. And now was her chance to try something new. Besides, ever since she met King she had taken a liking to him. Sure, he wasn't a billionaire playboy with a smile that could make ice melt, but he was definitely interesting. King Faraday had a spark that Diana liked, and didn't come across like many pathetic men did, vying for her attention.

"Ok, yes. That sounds like a great idea."

"Er, wow. Really? I was going out on a limb with just asking. Hell, I would have thought you were already busy with someone other guy."

"What time?"

He seemed to be in a daze, a grin plastered on his face. "Oh, um. How about seven?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "How about I meet you at seven, at this exact location?"

"Sounds like a date."

"Detective Faraday! We need to you to speak to the press," a police officer interrupted, waving him over to a large group of reporters behind a barrier.

He turned once more to look at her and gave a wink. "See you later."

Diana smiled and looked at Shayera and Wally, who had been keeping a sizable distance from her, but were now walking over.

"Wow, that was fast," Shayera said slyly. "He's kind of charming."

Wally shook his head in disbelief. "What is it with you and guys with no powers?"


	2. You Could Be Happy

Yay for updates! I finally got this all ready to go. It was all possible because of Geeky BMWW Fan, she's an awesome beta! Check out her stuff, she's a fresh face to the BMWW community. :) With her help I can update much faster.

Once again I hope most are familiar with King Faraday, he's imperative to this story.

**Disclaimer:** First and foremost,all characters are belong to DCU. But all your base are belong to us.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _You Could Be Happy_

_...-"You could be happy and I wouldn't know, but you weren't happy the day I let you go..."-Snow Patrol_

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Agent Stevens gaped at his comrade, Agent Faraday, as he rode back with him to headquarters. Both agents were settled in the backseat of an unmarked car stuck in horrific traffic, giving the two plenty of free time to discuss Faraday's 'date'. "Is that why you pushed so hard to become the official Justice League liaison? To get date with Wonder Woman?"

"Does that even sound like something I would do?"

Agent Stevens laughed. "Seriously, King... I wouldn't put it past you."

Faraday shrugged nonchalantly, avoiding to delve too deeply into how much he admired and respected Diana. The fact that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes one was just a given. Momentarily, King wondered if Stevens was going to regard him as some sort of player, but that was the last thing on Faraday's mind. A date with Wonder Woman was a privilege.

"I'm just considering it as winning the lottery," he paused, knowing full well he had his partner's attention and then continued. "Something I've always wanted, and shocked that it even happened."

It had been only three months since he had been promoted to liaison for the League. It wasn't nearly as difficult as he originally expected, considering the Justice Leage was so damn easy to work with. King even briefly helped out the League, which was surprising considering how un-powered he was compared to everyone. But that's how the League worked, everyone was treated with respect. Needless to say, King was enjoying every minute at his new position, and he made it his personal goal to mend any burned bridges between the U.S. Government and the Justice League. So far, his goal was succeeding his expectations.

Project Cadmus had left numerous scars, not for just the World, but more so for the Leage. And the was just the least of it. This made King determined to uphold the standing between his government and those who protected the entire Earth. Because he owed them that, just as much as the Earth owed them their thanks.

"Uh-huh." Stevens was trying to not sound condescending, and it drew King from his thoughts. "Having a date with an Amazon super-model is a perk? More like a fantasy come to life."

"She's more than just a pretty face with super powers."

"And you know this because... you've been friends with her for how long? Two hours?" Stevens attempt to hold back his biting sarcasm wasn't working. "And she just readily agrees to go out with you? I'm surprised you had the balls to actually ask her, man."

King shook his head and laughed. "Someone sounds jealous."

Stevens put his hands up in surrender. "Um, let me think about that one. Yeah. Who wouldn't be?"

"Besides, we've met before, of course. So we had some common ground."

"Oh that's right. You told her that you would shoot her if she even blinked at the Vice-President. Smooth."

"Hey, I was under orders," he said while gazing out the window of the car. He sighed deeply while he continued to stare at the passing scenery, apparently the traffic had eased up some. "You should have seen her in action. She's nothing but amazing."

Stevens chuckled. "You should hear yourself. You are hooked. Really hooked. And I think you are starting to freak me out."

Faraday looked over at his partner after a few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Uh, never mind. So is she really a princess?"

"Yep. I have a file on everyone. She's from an isle in the South Atlantic called Themyscira. Her mother is the queen, obviously."

Their driving pulled the up to a very large, very official looking building and parked.

"Thanks, Marshall," King said with a pat on his driver's shoulder.

"No problem, Agent Faraday," their driver said as the two agents exited the car.

Stevens gave King an approving nod as they walked up the large stone steps. "So she is a princess. Some tabloids are true."

"I'm glad you've been keeping up on your tabloid reading."

"Shut-up. Though I do wonder if the rumors are accurate that she dated Superman."

"That's something I don't have a file on. Thank God."

"Yeah knowing someone might be comparing you to Superman might be a bit of a turn off. But it's good to hear the poor woman can have some privacy away from the government's prying eyes. And TMZ."

Faraday laughed and opened the heavy glass door of his HQ. "I just have a vital statistics file on every member. A little parting gift from Cadmus. That was something we didn't have to scrap."

He paused for a moment and pondered something.

"Come to think of it, the only League member I don't have a file on is Batman."

Stevens stared at him, wide-eyed. "Batman? He's part of the Justice League?"

"Yeah. He's pretty quiet about it."

"I can only imagine. My buddy in Gotham told me he saw him once... and scared the shit out of him. Literally."

King scrunched his face up at that. "Thanks for that visual. I have met him, you know. And he seems like a decent guy. A little rough around the edges maybe."

Faraday was, of course, lying, unless seeing Batman from afar could be considered the same thing as meeting him. Batman left him a little too unsettled, so he tried to avoid the masked man at all costs.

However, little did King Faraday know, that the very same Dark Knight of Gotham would have his own detailed file on the agent in less than twenty four hours.

Agent Stevens checked his watch as they both walked to the elevator. "I'm late for a debriefing." He nudged Faraday in the arm. "If I don't see you, have fun this evening. Try not to make her angry. I've already been to one funeral this month."

Faraday smiled. "Don't worry."

Stevens pressed the 'down' button on the elevator panel and called out to his partner. "Hey, it's the King and the princess," he said with a wide grin.

"Don't get any weird ideas, Stevens. Now get to your debriefing."

Wonder Woman peered around a lone hallway of the Watchtower. She wasn't sure why she was taking precautions to keep her actions quiet, but she was doing everything to possible to make it so.

She walked up to the door she had been spying on and knocked quietly. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"John, I promised to see you in five...-" Just then Vixen looked up to who she was talking to.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Shh..," Diana said as she placed a finger to her lips. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, yeah ok." She watched as Diana filed into her room, and close the door behind her. "Is everything alright, Diana?"

Diana stood awkwardly for a second and was unsure where to start. "I, um.. I need some advice. You see, I have a date."

Mari burst out laughing, but then she stopped.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was something serious! You had me freaked for a second."

"It is serious!"

"You are right. I apologize." Mari walked to the couch in her room and took a seat. Diana was glad she caught Vixen here, since she was hardly ever on the Watchtower, let alone in the room set aside for her. She was usually off on various photo shoots or at her own apartment down in New York.

Mari looked over at her coyly. "So is it..."

"Batman? No," Diana interjected coldly. She didn't have the energy to discuss Bruce with anyone else today. And Diana found it odd that so many people considered the two a couple to begin with. Which was funny considering Bruce seemed to think they were far from it.

Diana gave out a sorrowful sigh. Oh how she wished it were Bruce, but she knew she was going to have to move on. Amazons were not allowed to be emotionally hung up on one certain man, or any man for that matter. Especially one who didn't reciprocate her feelings. She was better than that.

Mari waited to question Diana as she took a seat on the couch next to her.

"So no Batman. Ok. Who's the ever so lucky guy?"

"A man I met for the first time a couple of weeks ago. I saw him today while on a mission, and he asked me to dinner."

"Cute. So what exactly do you need advice for?"

"Well...," she looked over and smiled. "What should I wear?"

Mari held up a hand. "You do realize that Shayera will be angry when she finds out that you came to me for dating advice?"

"Yes, I did think about that. It seems I was avoiding two people before I came to you," Diana said as she sat back into the couch. "I needed something more specific. Shayera is a dear friend, but I need your expertise."

"Well, I will certainly take that as a compliment." Mari sat up quickly, as if a thought occurred to her. She walked over to her closet and opened the door.

"Sweetie, I have just the thing." She pulled out a semi-short light blue dress. "Emergency supplies. Works well with a formal situation or a casual one. You can't go wrong."

Diana walked over and eyed the dress carefully. "It's beautiful. Though, it might be too small for me."

Mari cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Well, you're too nice to say that. If fact, that might be the nicest thing I've heard all week. It's a little loose on me, so it should be just fine on you. In fact you can keep the dress. It'll do more good for you than it will me."

Diana took the dress and held it up to herself. The color complemented her sable hair and matched her eyes perfectly. "Thank you!"

An approving smile crept over Mari's lips. "It's chiffon, so it will be a bit snug in just the right places. But when was that ever a problem?"

"Really? That's a good thing?" Diana wondered why anyone would want their dress a little too tight, but she had to remind herself that the women in man's world were an oddity.

"Honey, who ever this man is... he will thank me. I can guarantee that."

After Vixen gave her a few pointers, which included how to wear her hair, Diana thanked Mari profusely and left.

As the door closed behind her, she stood there momentarily and contemplated what she was getting into. This was a new mission for her. A personal mission. And if she was going to have a good time with King Faraday this evening, she was going to have to play the part.

Suspiciously, Diana looked up and down the hall. Thankfully the corridor was empty but she knew it wouldn't be for long. It was getting close to early evening, right in time for a change over of Watchtower personnel.

She took a weary glance down at the dress that she was holding. A pang of guilt hit her, but she then angrily pushed the emotion aside. Who was Batman to make her feel guilty over something as simple as this? She was going to have fun, with out without him.

Diana's mood changed for the better. She was ready.

Diana made it to her room without any mishaps along the way. Once securely in her room, Diana studied the dress once again. The fabric was light, perfect for an early summer evening in a city. Not to mention, the color was magnificent.

She walked over to the mirror in her bathroom and held it up once again, and studied her reflection. This was going to be fun.

Making a shoe choice was perfect. Diana chose a pair of metalic strappy sandals that she had splurged on once awhile ago during a venture to a mall. The style of the shoes were reminiscent of Themyscira, only considerably more modern. Plus the shimmery metallic was a good off-set to the blue in the dress and they matched her duel bracers. Diana loved the fact that at any time, her arm bands could serve as either a fashion statement or a weapon.

Satisfied with her selection, Diana laid down on her bed and waited. She wasn't sure how long it took to get ready for such things. She had routinely been to various charity events where she had to dress up, but somehow this felt different. A date with Bruce meant meeting him in the batcave at some insane hour while in her uniform. She never had to dress up for him, so that part of her experience was still quite new. But this was a real date, so she wanted to enjoy the experience.

Maybe her 'dates' with Batman hadn't really been dates at all. Just his excuse to fuel the attraction between them while letting their blossoming relationship go nowhere. The thought of him made her clench her jaw.

Tonight was her night. No thinking of Bruce.

She looked at the clock and knew that it was close to 6 PM EST. Even though her initial reaction was to panic, she sat up from her position and calmed herself down. It was time to get to work.

After pulling on the dress, she surveyed herself in the bathroom mirror. It looked fine from her standpoint, though Vixen was correct about it being a little tight. Diana's uniform felt similar, so she could easily ignore the sensation.

Diana next pulled her hair into a loose chignon, leaving a few wispy strands strategically placed to frame her face. After, she pulled out her one tube of lip gloss, another souvenir from a rare shopping trip. She applied it generously and decided to keep it with her, since she wasn't sure if she would need it again.

King Faraday might be used to women who used lip gloss more prominently.

Diana walked to the far side of her quarters and crouched in front of an ornate chest. It's where she usually kept various items for safe-keeping neat and orderly. Right next to a couple of swords and her lasso, she housed a couple of clutch purses for such an occasion. They were gifts from her friend Princess Audrey, so they were of excellent quality.

The thought of Audrey made her smile and reminded her of Paris, an exquisit city. Probably full of places to take a date, if she and King ever made it that far.

Paris also reminded her of a dance with a certain someone. The way his eyes sparkled when he introduced himself, the way his hand felt on her waist, the way he said her name...

Diana quickly got angry at herself for bringing up those memories. She didn't need that at a time like this.

After making her decision, she grabbed her clutch out of the chest and walked back to her mirror. She stole one last quick glance at herself and then pulled on her sandals and tugged down on her dress.

Now she was finished, but that wasn't even the hard part. She still needed to get to the teleporters. The less onlookers, the better.

Diana let out a deep breath, opened the door to her room and deemed that it was safe. She stepped out and was about to make her way to the teleportation room when not one second had passed when she felt a whoosh of air behind her. She could only imagine that whoosh being scarlet red.

It was.

"Oh. My. God. What's that guys name again? King something? I hate him. I hate him and I hate everything that he stands for."

She turned around and saw Flash's slack-jawed face. "Wally, I need to get to the teleporters; I don't want to be late."

"You have the nicest legs. Ever. Has anyone told you?"

Diana smiled."Thank you, that's kind of you to say. But I really need to...-"

"No really. I mean it." He zoomed over and then stood directly next to her. "You're always wearing boots, so I see your legs all of the time. But the sandal stiletto thing is really nice too."

"Thank you, Wally," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Don't mind me... I'll just be up here, coveting," he muttered.

Diana was almost to the lift terminal incident free. A few personnel watched her as she walked down the hall and a few stopped to give her an approving smile or nod.

Fire walked past but then halted. "Wonder Woman! You look fantastic. On a date?"

"Yes," Diana said with a nod. "I am just hoping it goes well," she added with a smile as she kept walking.

"You look fabulous, how could it not?" Fire called out to her

One problem with living on the Watchtower, everyone knew your business after awhile. Batman had it lucky, he owns a large manor to resort to when he wants to be anti-social. Which happened to be more often than not.

How could Diana not make a scene walking down the hallways in a new dress and lip gloss? Everyone usually saw her in her warrior armor, anything new was practically a shock to the system.

Diana marched towards the elevator terminal and stepped inside. She was trying to avoid anyone else at all costs. As she watched the doors close, Diana cringed at the thought of Flash talking up a storm. She could only imagine the entire first floor knowing where she was going, and not to mention, what she was wearing.

"Where are you going?"

The voice and tone sent chills down her spine. Diana had been so careful at avoiding others in the hallway, she had not noticed that she wasn't alone in the lift.

And yet, it wasn't too hard for him, he camouflaged so easily when he wanted to.

She turned around and looked into the eye lenses. "What does it matter, Bruce?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and he walked forward a bit, to the point where they were almost touching.

"I just want you to be careful," he said quietly.

Was he joking? As if she couldn't take care of herself. The comment infuriated her.

If she were one of her sisters, she would just pull the man apart into two pieces and get it over with. But, thankfully, for his sake, she wasn't.

"Don't worry," she seethed, forcing a half-smile.

Neither one of them had noticed that they were now on the appropriate level and that the door had opened to the elevator. Two technicians, who were wishing to get on, just stood there and stared. Diana moved around Batman and walked out. He followed.

Right before she could make her way toward the platform and before Mr. Terrific and Superman, especially Superman, could make a big deal over how she looked, Batman pulled her over to him.

"You look nice," he whispered almost harshly. "King Faraday's fortunate."

And with that, Batman turned and walked away, leaving Diana to stare at him as he marched down towards the Javelin bay, his cape billowing behind him menacingly..

How did he know?

* * *

A/N: I tried looking up more about King Faraday. Wikipedia doesn't have much on him. The only thing I can go on for his personality is from the few Justice League episodes. :)

Let me know what you thought!

_**Gamine:**_ Thank you! Glad you are familiar with Faraday.

_**Miguel Dubón:**_ I totally agree with you, Batman can totally be a pointy eared jerk sometimes. And relationship advice from Flash would be kind of scary... haha. Thank you for reviewing:)

_**Amy/Batman Wonder Woman fangirl:**_ Thank you, that's the idea I got from watching 'to another shore' too. He was a good 'other man'. :D

_**Camelotlady:**_ Yeah, I got that inkling about him too. Like, 'oh, he's totally into her...' lol. Thanks for the review!

_**Nicole:**_ Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Cry Me A River

Ok, so Justin Timberlake is silly sometimes(ok most of the time)...but I'll admit, I still rather like his songs, particularly this one. The entire thing doesn't relate of course, but just a few words do. Still, it works. Thanks for your excellent feedback everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Extra uber special thank yous to Geeky BMWW Fan! I sent this to her a bunch of times and while in pieces and she never complained once. She helped me out a ton. Thanks, lady! CRDAS for you!

_Disclaimer: _All characters all belong to DC.

* * *

_**Chapter Three:** Cry Me a River_

_"...-Baby, go on and just...cry me a river...-" JT_

_

* * *

_

_THWACK_

The sound and sight of anyone smacking head first into a tree was, for the most part, hilarious. Something straight out of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' or some such show where you laugh at someone else' s expense.

After Wonder Woman was beamed down to earth, that's exactly what had happened to at least one poor guy. A large amount of those around her stopped and gawked at the vision in blue.

Diana wasn't one to feel self-conscious, but she couldn't help it as people stood and stared. Even though she was told numerous times, Diana never felt like the most beautiful woman on the planet, and she often disagreed by pointing out her flaws (sometimes she had to make some up) or she merely laughed it off as a joke. But she wasn't comfortable with that title, as she considered true beauty to come from within and not just the outer appearance.

Truth be told, Diana felt like any other woman. Normal. And other than her meta abilities, she certainly wanted to be treated just as _normal._

Some man, who was walking his dog out of Central Park, came straight up to her. "Will you marry me?"

She wasn't sure if he was being serious. "No. Sorry."

"Hey, I had to try," he said with a laugh while continuing to walk past her.

Just like typical New Yorkers, people stood and stared for only a few moments, and then returned to everyday life. Diana was thankful that the crowd was dispersing.

She quickly surveyed the area. The battle that had taken place earlier was hardly noticeable. Just a few indented pieces of asphalt and concrete which were both now barricaded by yellow caution tape and cones. Those holes were most likely created by Giganta _and _Shayera.

Diana thought about the strange device found on the ground which had created the holograms. Flash had taken it to Metrotower so a proper analysis could be done. A Leaguer was probably looking it over now. Someone like Batman no doubt ...

Diana stopped herself. She was going to have an evening to herself. Thinking about work wasn't relaxing her.

That reminded her... she promptly pulled out her com-link from her ear and placed it in her clutch purse. She didn't want any distractions, for at least a few hours or so.

"Diana?"

She swiveled around. It was King Faraday.

"Oh, hello," she replied sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking over the fight beforehand...have you been standing there long?"

King started to slowly shake his head, "no I..." And then he, just like everyone else moments earlier, stopped and stared at her. He looked as though he needed to pinch himself. Diana could have been wearing a Hefty garbage sack and she would have gotten the same reaction .

"You look...amazing."

She smiled broadly. "Thank you." He certainly hadn't held back from dressing up either; she admired his perfectly fitted suit. "You look great too."

King grinned. "You're just saying that." He walked over and offered his arm, which she took and they started their jaunt through the city.

"You know, Soho might be a bit too casual. How about we go somewhere nicer?"

"I'll go anywhere."

The American cities Diana was somewhat familiar with were Gotham and ...mainly Gotham. Ok, Metropolis and Central City were the exceptions. New York was a fairly new experience, so she trusted King's judgment.

"I know just the place," King said as they walked arm in arm down Park Avenue, "and right off Central Park. Should we take a cab?"

"It's such a nice evening. Why don't we walk?"

"I couldn't agree more."

A few young guys glared at King as they strode past. King smirked while Diana pretended not to see them.

"Do you like French, Diana?"

"Do I like the French? I've been to Paris a few times. They seem nice..."

King shook his head and laughed. "Sorry. I meant, French cuisine."

Diana smiled. "I like food."

"Diana. I think I'm falling in love with you," he said with a laugh.

She merely smiled, as she was unsure how to respond. She quickly changed the subject by blurting out the next question that came to mind.

"Uh, so... why is your name King? Did you give your parents a hard time with that one?"

He shook his head. "Actually my full name is Kingston. I was conceived in Kingston, New Hampshire, although Jamaica would have been more exciting. And I guess my parents thought they were being innovative. Over time it was just shortened and it stuck."

"Well it's a great name."

"Coming from a princess, that's a pretty nice compliment."

"The King and the princess _is_ kind of funny, isn't it?"

King laughed, "At least one of my co-workers thought so."

Over the next few minutes, they continued their conversation onto everything from Themyscira's weather to how Lex Luthor keeps his head so shiny. Before long the couple found themselves at the entrance of an ornate building situated between other large buildings and plenty of green trees. A gold placard out front luxuriously displayed the name, 'Sussex House'.

At first, Diana was disappointed. The restaurant looked like a typical Bruce Wayne haunt. But her interest was piqued as soon as King gave his reasons why they were there.

"The chef here, Allain Ducard, he's the best of the best. Not to mention yours truly once saved his life during a black ops mission while stationed in Brussels."

"Wow, really?" King's conversation material was certainly more gratifying than most men of Patriarch's world had to offer.

"Belgian police were aiding us track down a French arms dealer. And in a misunderstanding, the man we were tracking had also taken Allain hostage. Long story short, the arms dealer is now...incapacitated. And Allain is now the head chef of one of the most successful restaurants in New York City."

"How interesting," Diana said while walking through the door held open by King. "Will we be able to meet him?"

She spoke too soon. Once Diana was through the front door, a large man greeted her and then shook King's hand furiously.

"_Monsieur_ King! What a pleasant surprise. I saw you through the main windows... your hair is very distinguishable, _non_?" He laughed jovially, and then turned his attention to Diana. "And what a lovely date!" He noticed her bracelets and raised a questioning brow. "Wonder Woman? How wonderful... forgive my pun." He promptly placed a kiss on each of her cheeks.

Diana wasn't offended, as she knew the customs of most... Europeans. King, on the other hand, looked a little miffed that Chef Allain knew Diana all of two seconds and had already kissed her. Twice.

Diana smiled, "C'est charmant pour vous rencontrer, Chef Ducard."

"Merci, vous aussi." Allain then turned to King and gave him a sly grin. "She's pretty and she's smart. She's a keeper."

King and Diana both gave an awkward laugh, and the maitre d' led them to their seats... which just happened to be one of the best in the house. And it was near a viewing of area of couples dancing while men in tuxedos played stringed instruments.

"King, so far this night...has been a lot of fun," Diana said after watching couples in extravagant clothes twirl to the classical music.

King smiled. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way."

After a waiter came over bringing champagne while saying, 'compliments of the chef,' King and Diana talked on a more personal level.

"I hope not to pry, but have you been on a date before?"

Diana was surprised at first at his direct question, but his tone suggested that he wasn't insincere.

"Actually... I have a few times. Though they were a tad more 'unofficial' than this." She secretly hoped that he wouldn't ask who they were with.

And he didn't. He only smiled. "Well that's good. I hope this is going to be one of your best so far."

"Well. So far it has," she said raising her champagne flute, he followed suit and they touched glasses with a soft _clink_.

King looked over at the live music, "Maybe we can dance later."

"I'd love that."

They mulled over their menus for a minute, making final decisions.

"The special looks fantastic. But everything looks wonderful," Diana said after a moment of silence.

"Everything befitting a princess."

She looked up at him and smiled.

King decided to further the subject, "So what's it like being royalty anyway?"

Diana, mid-sip of her champagne, was about to answer until King continued while looking over her shoulder, "Speaking of which... looks like the Prince of Gotham just walked in."

Diana sucked her drink straight into her windpipe. And started a long and loud coughing fit. Very befitting of a princess indeed.

"Diana?? You all right?"

She held up a hand, indicating she was just fine. "Yeah..." she squeaked and then coughed again. "I...I'm going to use the bath...room for a second."

She gave him a reassuring smile but on the inside, she was furious.

* * *

Bruce had walked in with a platinum blond in a tight metallic dress on his arm. They were both giggling about something, looking as if they had nothing better to do than grace the restaurant with their presence. 

Fortunately, the man Diana was trying to avoid at all costs hadn't seen her cough up a lung.

She quickly ran to where the ladies room was located, and instead of entering, she swung around the corner to spy on him . The spot near the restroom was perfect; she could see it all while not being seen herself. Although a woman leaving the room practically ran into Diana after opening the door, and she glared at the Amazon while returning to her seat.

Diana hardly paid attention.

She was too busy staring at the couple who, Diana now noticed, were strolling hand in hand. Clenching her teeth, she then narrowed her eyes and watched in horror as the maitre d' placed them directly across from where she and King were sitting.

_This cannot be happening. _

One of the numerous reasons that was irritating her about the entire thing, Bruce had no substantial reason to be in New York City or in this particular restaurant for that matter. And nothing he could do or say would convince her otherwise.

Bruce should have been in Gotham. Or some other Wayne friendly city. The restaurants available to his choosing were endless. And, yet, he chose hers.

It angered her beyond reason.

Diana also couldn't help but glare at the blond sitting with him. She felt a sudden twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

And then it dawned on her.

Diana, despite her intelligence, still didn't know how men worked half of the time. And while Shayera and Wally (mainly Shayera) pushed for Diana to make Bruce jealous, she still was unsure if she wanted to at all. It wasn't her intention to play with someone's emotions, especially when she loved that person.

While being caught up in the excitement of a real date with someone who was genuinely into her, Diana had forgotten about her ploy to make Bruce green with jealousy.

And now it was painfully obvious. Bruce was using his own envy against her, by making her jealous in return.

Being a woman in this emotional poker game, she had the better hand and she could lethally raise the stakes. She knew women in Man's World could be devious and catty, and if she was going to show Bruce that he was missing out... well she'd just have to play it right.

Without missing a beat, Diana straightened her posture to a regal poise and strode forward with all the grace and formality she could muster.

A slight pouty smirk danced upon her lips, evil in intent. _T_wo_ can play this game._

Despite the jumbled nerves coursing through her system, she was able to walk past Bruce's table without giving him the slightest hint of acknowledgement.

A thought hit her suddenly, and she turned and looked over at him coyly.

"Bruce Wayne? It's great to see you again." Diana made sure her voice was as sultry but sarcastic as possible.

Bruce smiled back, just as evilly. "It's good to see you too." He pointed to his date, the girl who was giving Diana the once over. "And this is my _date_, Rachel."

"It's Raquel, Bruce." She made a face at him but then she started giggling as if he had just made some outrageous joke. Raquel turned her attention back to Diana. Bruce was most likely sure that his date was going to make some snide remark to the Amazon.

That's not what happened.

"Oh. My...You're Wonder Woman! I love you." She turned to Bruce, "I really do love her."

"I believe you," Bruce barely mumbled with an eye roll.

Diana gave a toothy grin and noticed Bruce melt a bit. He sure knew how to pick mindless dates.

"Thanks. Maybe I can autograph something later." Diana waved her hand as if she was dealing with a silly fan. "Have a nice evening."

Before turning to leave, she noticed Bruce's jaw clench.

Meanwhile, King was staring at her admirably and watched her walk over to the table.

"You had me worried," he commented.

Diana replaced her sly grin with a genuine smile.

"Sorry about that."

King looked relieved. "No, it's fine. You're fine and that's all that matters. Although, our waiter was getting quite impatient, I ordered the special for you...but you can threaten him into giving you something else."

"That sounds great actually," Diana said quietly, keeping her eyes locked firmly onto King's. She was fighting the urge to look over at Bruce.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and while Diana reached for King's hand, she stole a glance at Bruce.

He was looking at her intently and she saw him visibly tense when she touched King. It made Diana laugh maniacally on the inside.

Bruce was hating every moment of this.

Too bad.

Diana grabbed King's hand. "Let's dance."

Before her date could answer, she had pulled him up.

"Ok. Why not?" King said leading her to the dance floor.

Diana could hear Bruce's date whine in a frilly voice, "Brucie, let's go dancing too."

Diana felt the urge to throw up. _Brucie? You have got to be kidding me._

The next song the orchestra played was a soft rhythmic ballad.

Perfect.

Diana rested her head on King's shoulder. He seemed surprised at first.

"Thanks for making this evening great," she added quietly.

"Anything for you."

Suddenly, Bruce and Raquel ran straight into them, jostling the couple apart.

"Bruce, I thought billionaires knew how to dance," Raquel complained while shaking her head. Bruce was glaring at Diana while his date was smoothing things over. "Sorry Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman's date."

Meanwhile, Diana was glaring back at Bruce with an intensity that could have bore wholes through him.

King didn't seem to mind the slight encounter. "It's no problem." He half-danced, half-walked to the other side of the dance floor while whispering to Diana. "Too much champagne already. I didn't know Bruce Wayne was a lush."

Diana laughed evilly. "You have _no_ idea what I know."

King looked intrigued, but then raised a brow. Diana just realized that she basically admitted to knowing Bruce on a more personal level.

"We...er I met him once in Paris...and ..." she stammered.

King merely smiled, "No need to explain, I know that you're too good for somebody like him."

For some reason, Diana especially liked that King had said that to her.

"Aww, you're so sweet."

Just then the song ended, and those who were dancing and dining applauded. The head orchestra player took a bow and then spoke in his thick German accent saying, "For this next song, we will play a Viennese Waltz."

Diana knew was what was about to happen. "We need to get off the dance floor."

"Hate the waltz? Can't say I blame you," King said.

But before she could explain, it was already too late. Once the orchestra had started up again, Bruce was already there, waiting.

"May I cut in." It wasn't a question so much as it was an announcement.

In a matter of seconds, and to the surprise of his date, he flung Raquel at King and grabbed Diana's wrist.

Diana was about to flip him on his head, but she decided to hear what he had to say.

The tense moment between them brewed as Bruce expertly placed his hand on her lower back and roughly pulled her as close to him as possible.

Diana put her right hand in his left in a gruff manner, while he led. Neither were desiring to go gentle on the other.

She craned her neck over to glance at King, who was unfortunately having to entertain the clingy Raquel for the next few minutes.

Diana gave a short snide laugh, breaking the silence. "Where did you get her, were you that desperate? Did she call the Bruce Wayne emergency hot-line?"

He was obviously going to ignore that, so she decided to ask the question what was weighing down on her mind.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?"

He continued to stare her down as they danced together and he completely avoided her question, "What are _you_ doing?" He looked her straight in the eye but she didn't back down. "A member of the Justice League on a date with the new Justice League liaison? Seems a bit disreputable, and that's not your style."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Disreputable? Why don't you just say you're jealous and we can get this over with."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her and made sure to keep his voice low. "How do you know Agent Faraday isn't just using you to get information? He's a former counter-espionage agent, not some pencil pusher randomly chosen by Washington. It seems fitting. Why not pick up the best looking, but least experienced woman in the League."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special. I guess that's to be expected from the best looking, but most paranoid man in the League." Diana was doing well keeping her voice low also, despite the fact she wanted to yell in his face.

"Why don't you leave before you embarrass yourself?"

Diana increased her grip on Bruce's hand and she saw him wince slightly.

"Why don't I just kill you and make it look like an accident?"

"Very funny."

Diana smirked. "Oh, I think it is. I can see the headline now, 'billionaire playboy crushed by own ego'."

"Knock it off."

"You knock it off."

Diana then sighed; their banter had reached a highly immature level and it was leading them no where. "I'm leaving you alone and moving on. Isn't that what _you _wanted?"

Bruce continued to glare at her while staying quiet. But she noticed he now looked defeated.

And she continued, "Now I'm doing something that I _want_, Bruce. So just let it go and _leave me alone_."

It was now her turn to stare him in the eyes. But deep down, regardless of all the annoyance and aggravation he put her through, she wanted to be on a date with _him_. And it was more than painfully obvious that he did too.

But he had issues. And Diana was more than sick of dealing with them.

He continued to look at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, since Diana knew she had just purposefully hurt him. Thankfully, the song finally ended.

Diana released his hand and turned and walked away with out saying another word.

King looked relieved he could get Raquel off of him.

"Well, that was fun," he said rather sarcastically. He gave a short side glance to Diana, who was quiet while she watched Bruce up and leave, without saying word to his blond friend who was flailing behind him.

"Diana?"

She was so intently focused on him walking away, that she hadn't realized that King had been talking.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

She grabbed his hand and walked back to their table with him. "I've never been better."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this. It's so wrong. You know, Diana will kill us if she finds out... and there is nothing that Nth metal can do to stop her," Shayera said matter-of-factly, but then she sighed. "I need to get out more." 

Flash turned his head to look at her while stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "Whataboutspmmmgtshkkk."

"I'll start listening to you when you swallow. And no, super speed won't help you either."

Flash finished his popcorn. "Hey, I set up that video recording device thingee on her purse... because it was _your_ idea."

"No," Shayera turned to look at him. "It was your idea, Wally. You wanted to spy on Diana's first real date and make sure everything went smoothly."

Both Leaguers were propped on Shayera's bed watching a small flat screen on her desk. So far they had heard and seen almost everything.

"I can't believe Bruce showed up," Shayera said with a shake of her head but then she stopped to think it over. "Well...actually I can..."

"I can't believe King's full name is Kingston. It's like he's Gwen Stefani's son or something," Flash muttered. "Oh and the Bruce thing. Yeah. He's a jerk. But did you see that girl he was with? So hot...Ok, not Diana hot, but hot nonetheless."

Shayera gave him a look before saying, "Well, I'm glad our little 'idea' is only between us. Nobody else should know."

Just as Shayera finished talking, there was a knock and her door slid open.

Elongated Man stretched in. "What did I miss? I come bearing gifts known as Ben and Jerry's!"

Shayera growled a bit and turned to glare at Flash who was feigning innocence.

"Can you say no to a man who has ice cream?"

Shayera was about explode, until a strange noise prompted all three to turn their attention back to the small tv.

Diana had apparently found the tiny camera. The screen was now a fuzzy snow storm.

Shayera was the first to speak. And then Flash followed.

"Oh great."

"We. Are. So. Dead."

* * *

Alrighty! Let me know what you thought. This was the longest chapter so far...You probably noticed. 

**_E- _**Thank you! Yeah, King is pretty cool. Glad you thought so too!

**_Colors- _**I'm really glad you liked this. Thank you!! I certainly know what you mean about those smaller moments where two characters can get heated up. I wanted to incorporate that into this latest chapter as well. And you are right, Bats deserves to be jealous for once. lol Thanks again:)

**_Anonymous- _**I'm glad you liked this, thanks! Yeah I rather like King too. Even if he doesn't end up with Diana in the end, at least he's still a cool character. And even though their date was sort of interrupted it wasn't too bad. Thanks for your review:)


	4. Shame For You

I wanted to get this update out quickly, since I'm going out of town for a week. So here is at least one update to my numerous stories that I need to be taken care of. Infinite Legacy and Rules of Engagement should be updated after I get back. Thank you again to everyone who is reading!

Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the long-ish side.

Muchas gracias to Geeky BMWW Fan for the awesome beta.(EITF-CRDAS for you!) Although she was a bit biased since she doesn't like King with Diana. haha. ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine! Everything belongs to the DCU.

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_ _Shame For You_

_..."It's your turn to learn I think that you know where to go  
It's a shame shame shame for you..."- Lily Allen_

* * *

It hadn't been too long before Diana found the suspicious and practically microscopic camera on her clutch purse. Before King could notice, she used her thumb and forefinger to crush it into nothingness all while cursing Bruce Wayne silently. A specific Amazonian curse that consisted of an ass kicking.

Bruce had really gone overboard. Why would he resort to spying on her? And now she wanted to rip his face off.

"What was that?" King asked.

Their waiter came up from behind before Diana could fabricate a story. And, thankfully, the sight of a Chef Allain creation caused the subject to be dropped.

Their house specials looked divine, and its fragrant smell wafted pleasingly to Diana's nostrils. Her slightly dampened mood was now on a steady path back up to an elated state.

"Enjoying your dinner?"

Diana smiled at King after she took a bite of lamb and bleu cheese. "It's a bit reminiscent of home actually. Although, between the bleu cheese and garlic, I don't think I'm going to be kissable anytime soon."

King gave her a sly grin, but then laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that."

Diana at once held up her napkin to her mouth in a clear reaction to her inadvertent flirting. She hadn't planned on something of that nature coming from her mouth and, yet, it had.

Perhaps it was the champagne or Bruce's intrusion, but Diana was certainly feeling more blithely volatile than usual.

It was almost as if half her inhibitions were out the window.

She knew King wouldn't pull a fast one on her, or take advantage of the situation; she was more concerned with herself.

Diana carefully steered the conversation to light small talk. Soon she learned about King's past experiences without him delving into anything top secret. And his intentions on being the Justice League liaison.

"Well, in retrospect, it wasn't so I could get to know you better, if that's what you were thinking."

Diana laughed. "No, I didn't think that. But it didn't hurt to wonder."

"Throughout my career at the Central Bureau of Intelligence, I always seemed to run into vigilantes or philanthropists of some sort. It just seemed to fit when the position came up."

The answer was suffiecient enough for Diana. She had heard from Green Arrow that Faraday had worked with Leaguers from time to time.

"So, King... have you been married before?" Diana didn't mind asking pointed questions, as long as he didn't mind answering them.

"Uh.. well, serious relationships only. Never married. Guess I haven't found the right person yet."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

King raised a brow at this as he wasn't quite sure what was going to come out of her mouth. "Does it have something to do with Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes," Diana replied slowly, feeling as though she had just been caught.

"Your aggressive behavior on the dance floor was... apparent." Even when referring to the 'other man', King's demeanor appeared unruffled, which Diana admired. "But you're here with me, so I guess that means something."

The gap between them wasn't much, and before she realized it, Diana reached under the table, placing her hand on King's knee. It wasn't a typical reaction for her, but she felt like touching him.

"It does mean something."

For only a second, King was taken aback by the gesture. Before missing a beat, he, in turn, reached under the table and clasped her hand with his.

"You know, we don't have to hold hands under the table."

"I know."

It was now King's turn. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Before she could answer, he continued, "My cell phone has been vibrating in my pocket for the past twenty minutes. I think I need to answer it."

Diana smiled, "I understand when duty calls. Whether figuratively... or literally."

King quickly fished his phone from his pocket.

"Agent Faraday," he answered rather curtly.

He paused to listen as his face became serious. Diana wondered what was being said on the other line.

"You have my location? Good. I'll meet you at thirty past twenty hundred hours." He ended the call by closing his phone shut. "I'm sorry, Diana."

After using 24 hour time on the Watchtower, she knew that King would need to leave as soon as possible.

"It's no problem at all," she said while shaking her head. "In fact, I have my com-link stored in my purse... so who knows if someone has been trying to contact me."

A waiter nearby came and offered to box Diana's food so she could finish it later, which she readily agreed to

Within minutes, the couple stood up to leave. King was dragging it out to the last second as they both walked slowly out of the restaurant. Soon they were outdoors; the cool evening breeze hit them gently, fluttering the bottom of Diana's skirt.

"I really did have a great time."

"As did I. Maybe we should do this again..." King was waiting for her answer before they confirmed anything.

"Yes, we should."

"I'm on my way to Bogotá, but I will be back before Friday."

"I don't have to stay in the United States, Mr. Faraday," Diana said with a grin. "I can easily go anywhere. Unless it's Mars. But I could make an exception."

"That's right. Well, then you know where to find me. Or I know where to find you..." he stammered a bit. "Oh great, now I sound like a stalker."

The words weren't quite out of his mouth when an official-looking black vehicle drove up and screeched to a halt while idling. Without a doubt it was for Special Agent Faraday.

"Unfortunately, I have a jet waiting," King said, his voice sounding almost remorseful.

Both of them stood there awkwardly. Diana was unsure how to conclude first dates and various possibilities were running through her mind.

Was she supposed to shake his hand? Or hug him? Kissing him seemed a little too forward since technically it they had just met.

She looked over at him. He was so different than Bruce, but she had a nice time regardless. And what really surprised her, she liked him a lot.

Bruce's arrogant face popped into her mind, making her grit her teeth in frustration. In the moment, she quickly walked over and placed her mouth on King's. Despite the randomness of her kiss, there was a fire behind it and he quickly responded while pulling her closer.

It hadn't lasted as long as he would have liked, since Diana pulled away after a few drawn out seconds.

"Your people are waiting."

King seemed out of breath. "Hmm? Oh right... my people..."

"Good night, King Faraday."

"Good night, Diana." He still sounded as though he was in a daze.

Diana pulled her com-link out of her clutch as she watched King practically stumble to the passengers door of the car.

Right then, King felt as though he were now the luckiest bastard on the planet. Diana was an enigma that was now floating shamelessly through his mind. His trip to Bogotá, Columbia was, matter of factly, going to be rough.

Diana meanwhile felt as though she had violated the poor man. He was only the third man she had kissed, but she still enjoyed it thoroughly. She also felt a surge of adrenalin that she had somehow gotten back at Bruce.

With that, she pressed a button on her com-link and placed it to her mouth. "Mr. Terrific, I'm ready to be beamed back."

* * *

Getting rid of his date had been easy. He dropped her off at some club with a funny name and a celebrity-studded nightlife. He, instead, left for Gotham only to return hastily back to the city with new intentions. 

Patrolling Gotham could wait. At that moment, he had a one-track mind.

Unbeknownst to Diana, the Amazon had been dominating his thoughts ever since their discussion and resolution of the supposed 'relationship'... if it could even be called that.

But he hadn't factored in how he would respond later and it drove him crazy. Literally.

Bruce was never the jealous type. He had an endless supply of anything he wanted, especially when it came to women., but seeing Diana this evening with another man... it had almost sent him over the edge. And ithat frightened him.

It was almost a primal instinct. His blood boiled and his vision blurred. Without realizing it, Bruce subconsciously wanted to establish that Diana was his and no one else's. And if that involved and most likely resulted in physically hurting King Faraday, then so be it . The only problem with that, Diana would most likely hurt Bruce first if he tried to attempt it.

But once he was allowed to clear his mind, he still didn't know what he wanted. He didn't desire any relationship while his mission and life's work were at stake, whether it was with her or anyone else. But he'd be damned if anyone else had Diana.

He needed to reevaluate his priorities.

But first things first.

Effortlessly, he scaled the stone building adjacent to the restaurant and hid in a shadow on the large, flat roof. His suit blended in perfectly while he waited for the couple to exit the restaurant.

His wish was his command, as the next pair to leave were the exact two people he was waiting for.

Bruce had falsely tipped off a underling agent regarding the hologram attack near Central Park, all while knowing Faraday would be called away, ending the date prematurely. And it was such a long way to north east South America.

An unmarked vehicle stopped in front the restaurant. He smiled on the inside, knowing that his competitor was leaving.

The plan was working perfectly, until Diana did the unthinkable... she kissed King Faraday, and he eagerly returned the kiss.

It was almost too much to bear, yet he couldn't stop watching.

Another jealous rage was building up inside of him. He almost felt sick, as if it were a savage beast eating him from the inside out. It had been years upon years since he had felt like a novice, but jealousy had bested him ruthlessly. Turning on his heel, he left... pitying any low-life thug who crossed his path this evening.

* * *

Diana woke up with a loud beeping ending a peaceful, Bruce-less dream. 

Groaning, she pried one eye open to hopefully stop the nuisance. It had been only seven hours since she had returned to the Watchtower and sleep had been a long time in coming after her eventful night.

Diana couldn't find the source of the noise, until it dawned on her that it was her com-link.

_Who would be calling at this hour?_

She promptly, yet groggily, picked up the ear piece and pressed it into her ear to answer.

"H-hello? Er...this is Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman!" The almost too cheery voice exclaimed, "This is Booster Gold. Rough night, I'm guessing?"

She immediately rolled her eyes, although she was still quite drowsy. Booster Gold could aggravate a person to the point of getting them out of bed, just so you could find him and shut him up.

"Uh. Yeah...," she stopped. Actually too much champagne contributed to her sleepy state and headache. She wasn't too accustomed to alcohol. "Actually...I'm just tired."

Telling Booster Gold details, whether specific or not, seemed wrong. It was like telling the Flash something. Before you blinked, half the Watchtower knew... whether they wanted to or not.

"Oh, suuure." Diana could sense his sarcasm a mile away.

She was about to ask why he had decided to annoy her, but he spoke rapidly after that.

"Wondy, I was given the absolute important task while stationed here at the Metrotower to inform that there is a sizable amount of clothes waiting here with your name on it. European, I'm thinking."

"Clothes?" she mused aloud.

"Yep."

Clothes appearing out of nowhere seemed like a strange concept, but she decided it was worth getting out of bed to check it out.

After hanging up with Booster, Diana, got up for the day. She grabbed an iced mocha from the commissary and successfully evaded anyone who would ask her about her 'date'. It was strange, but it felt as though Wally and Shayera were avoiding her.

Shrugging off the feeling, she, along with her mocha in hand, beamed down to the Metrotower.

The Metrotower was always usually quiet, as most shifts were covered in the station in space and the traffic flow to and from the Watchtower was massive.

When Diana beamed downed directly, she at once saw Fire, Ice, Booster Gold and a handful of technicians.

Booster Gold led her to the clothes. And he wasn't kidding, it was practically a pile engulfing one of the various Mertotower benches. An array of large, filled travel bags, along with a few gowns and dresses . She couldn't help admiring them. Even with her lack of fashion knowledge, Diana recognized a few of the designers' labels.

Booster Gold gave the clothes a once over. "As you can see, we didn't know what to do with them all."

"Who are they from?"

Booster shrugged. Fire walked over and admired the assortment as well.

"A few personal assistants dropped them off..." Fire said.

"Personal assistants?"

"For the designers themselves." Fire smiled. "I was here when they left them."

Diana was impressed. "But... how did they know?"

"Most likely because of your date last night. Many influential people could have seenyou, and if you had planned on going in public regularly, designers would be more than willing to dress someone such as the famous Wonder Woman."

"Happens all the time to celebrities," Booster Gold said with a grin. "I would know..."

Fire clearly ignored him while Diana thought it over.

"I don't think I like the idea of being used to advertise."

Fire patted Diana's shoulder. "Don't think of it that way; think of it as a fabulous compliment while getting free clothes."

Ice came over to where the group was standing. She gasped. "Is that Armani Privé?"

"_Si_," Fire answered. "I've already checked."

Diana picked out a pair of jean capri pants, a pink tank top and flip flops.

"I've going to use these today..." She looked over at the two women standing near her. "Can you watch my clothes until I return? You can try on anything you want."

Fire and Ice looked almost looked too excited. Booster Gold looked ecstatic; it wasn't everyday two model-esque women decided to have an impromptu fashion show.

* * *

After changing her clothes, she placed her former outfit in the specific locker designated for Wonder Woman at the Metrotower. 

When Diana decided to leave for the Justice League's terrestrial head quarters, she decided that she could use the time to visit earth. There had been someone specific on her mind... someone whose company she enjoyed thoroughly.

And it was Wednesday. Bruce always worked at Wayne Enterprises early on Wednesdays, which left Alfred alone in the manor.

Dear, sweet Alfred... she hadn't seen him in what felt like ages. Bruce cutting Diana out of his life contributed to that.

Flying to the manor hadn't taken long from Metropolis and soon she found herself at the large, impersonal front door of the Wayne household. She prayed to Hera that Bruce wasn't home, since she wasn't going to be responsible for her actions.

After a volley of knocks, the door slowly opened and Alfred's kind face greeted her.

"Miss Diana! How wonderful for you to visit."

"Hello, Alfred. I hope I'm not bothering you."

After the Englishman embraced her in a hug, he laughed off her comment. "You never bother me, besides Master Wayne isn't home... so you won't have to worry about him."

Alfred always had a sixth sense for what was going on at all times, almost better than Bruce himself.

"Oh, so you know...?" Diana asked quietly.

"I just had a hunch," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Alfred walked to the kitchen with Diana at his side.

"How long ago was it that I was supposed to teach you how to cook?" he asked.

Diana smiled. "Too long, I'm afraid."

"Well, I have a twelve pound turkey with all the trimmings that needs to be ready by supper. Perhaps you would like to..."

"I'd love to."

Diana had great intentions to learn how to cook and bake with the aid of Alfred's expertise for quite some time. Alfred greatly enjoyed Diana's company and got along with her profusely. But Diana's tight schedule routinely got in the way, and Bruce's annoying issues added to her avoiding his home from time to time.

But today seemed like a perfect day.

"Master Bruce has gone away to Berlin this morning; a new division in Wayne Tech is opening later this evening," Alfred said returning to his chopping of green onions.

Diana was most certainly glad that Bruce was out of the country, that way she could spend more time with Alfred.

While Alfred helped her finish the stuffing, they greatly enjoyed one another's company. Their conversation drifted lightly to any subject except to the Batman and 'Master' Wayne subject.

Alfred placed some water on a heat element while getting ready to show Diana basting techniques until they heard a soft clearing of a throat, causing the two to look for the source of the interruption.

Bruce was standing at the edge of kitchen, near the dining room. It was unsettling that he was so quiet. Diana could only imagine that he had been standing there longer than both Diana and Alfred would guess.

Alfred seemed unfazed. "Master Bruce, were you not scheduled for Germany?"

Bruce was glaring at Diana, and he continued to do so while he answered his butler. "Trip was cancelled. I'm going tomorrow."

Diana glared daggers back at Bruce. And the room grew tense.

Diana knew this was getting out of hand; they should talk out their problems, not stare each other down. But it was an awkward situation since her last words to him were a very pointed, 'leave me alone.'

She wasn't quite aware of the power she held over him, but it was very obvious that she had upset him immensely. It was starting to annoy her, this whole jealousy thing.

Before she could speak to him, he turned and huffed his way down to the batcave; the unsuspecting grandfather clocked closed loudly in the wake of Bruce's tantrum. It was almost childish.

Diana rolled her eyes.

Alfred acted as though nothing had happened while turning back to his water, which was to the point of boiling. His back was to Diana, so she couldn't see his small smile forming. Secretly, the older man had wanted Bruce and Diana to meet like this. They could talk on a personal level; nothing to interfere with them.

Diana turned to Alfred. "I'm going to.."

"Yes, Ms. Diana. You can baste the turkey after you're finished speaking with Master Wayne."

Diana raised a brow. Along with his apparent 'sixth sense', she wondered if, at times, Alfred could read minds.

She walked casually but firmly down to the cave. The dank atmosphere hit her immediately. It usually resembled Bruce's inner feelings and today was no exception. He seemed greatly upset about something, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Not to mention, the cave was quite a contrast to her soft pink top, capris and flip flops.

"Bruce?" she called out. Her flip flops swatted each step, as she slowly walked down the staircase.

The chair in front of the computer, one of his usual brooding places in the manor, was empty. She now had to look for him at another one of his haunts.

Even though he was being absolutely silent, Diana knew where he went. She looked over to the side of the cave where Bruce routinely worked out. Sure enough, he was getting ready to wreak havoc on some of his exercise equipment.

She also couldn't help but notice that his shirt was off. A light blush crept up her cheeks. Sure she was angry, but Bruce bare-chested made her mind go off track just slightly.

"Bruce, you are acting ridiculous. This has got to stop."

He turned to glared at her, while wrapping his hands in preparation for his workout. "So, you're dating Alfred now? Oh, you are sick."

He was obviously trying to make her angrier, which wasn't going to work.

"That's enough. If you want me to leave your house, you can just say so."

"No. Why would I do that? That's insensitive."

"What are you trying to get at?"

Diana knew women, especially those in Man's World, could be unreasonable, frustrating and just down right difficult when it came to the opposite sex. But men could play the part just as easily and with the same evil intentions. And that fact was quite apparent to Diana, since Bruce was making her want to pull out her hair or toss him into outer space. Or both.

"Did you have to kiss him?"

It took her by surprise that he knew. But why should she be? He was capable of knowing many things.

"_Why_ were you spying on me?!" That idea conjured up another question. "And for that matter, why did you place a camera on my purse?"

"A camera?" he scoffed. "Does that even sound like me? Why did I spy on you? Because I don't like you with King Faraday, that's why."

"Oh, Hera..." she said quietly. Little did Bruce know, it wasn't a prayer to her goddess for patience, it was a prayer for self-control. Self-control so she _wouldn't _lash out at him. "Bruce... you don't get everything you want."

He chose to ignore her while lowering and situating himself on a bench under the large barbell.

"Are we going to discuss this?" Diana finally asked in irritation.

"What is there to discuss?"

"I'm tired of talking in circles."

"Then maybe you should leave."

She just stood and watched as he lifted and lowered the weighted bar, while getting more infuriated as each second passed.

Ultimately, her patience lost out. Diana grabbed the large weighted bar, which she had noted was over three hundred and fifty pounds, and with one hand she tossed it like it weighed no more than a feather. Although it didn't quite sound like a feather when it crashed to the cave floor.

Before Bruce could react or object, she was on top and straddling him. Soon she was lying atop him, her arms keeping her propped up on the sides of the bench, while she stared at him eye to eye.

"Since you believe there is nothing to discuss, Mr. Wayne, I'm going to tell it like it is. _You_ are the type to flirt with me, lead me on, and clearly exhaust my mental state with your indecisiveness. _You_ are _also_ the type to tell me that it was over before it began and forget that_ we_ ever happened. If I recall correctly, your reasoning revolved around a petty discussion that you're a rich kid with issues and what not...right, got it. Oh and superheroes don't date...when they actually do it _all _of the time...

Bruce opened his mouth to comment, but Diana, who was now a centimeter from his face as their noses were now practically touching, didn't stop.

"And just when we decided to leave each other be and I do something else with somebody else... _then_ you decide to butt in and become some alpha male, while acting like a sad pathetic puppy who had just been kicked to the curb . What's the saying? You didn't know what you had until it' s gone? Or is it along the lines of 'I don't want her, but nobody else can have her?.'" She made sure to lay the biting sarcasm on thick. "I'm _sorry_ you had to learn the hard way, but after everything you have done...well," Diana narrowed her eyes before lifting off him, "I hate you."

Both he and Diana were taken aback by that.

Her eyes widened the second she made her hurtful comment. She hadn't meant it to come out that way, she was shocked . Hate was so powerful a word, but at the moment she disliked Bruce rather intensely . And in blinding emotion, it had led her to say something untrue.

He looked hurt, as if he had just been slapped. But to her surprise, Bruce was quick to respond. He grabbed her jaw with his hand and pulled her face closer to his.

"I hate you, too."

With that he seized her mouth with his. It was an aggressive and almost harsh kiss. His tongue probed her soft lips, quickly desiring access, and before she knew it, she had given in.

In a heated instant, their tongues fought for dominance while his hands slid up the back of her shirt sending shivers down her spine.

After deepening their kiss, Diana snaked her hands onto and around his chest. It was something she had always wanted to do, but was never given the chance. The various scars that littered his body fascinated her. Sadly, she knew their moment together now wasn't going to fix him; it was probably going to create another problem.

Urgency for oxygen tore their mouths apart, and they gasped for air while their breaths intermingled.

Bruce wasted no time; his mouth was soon on her neck, planting soft but scorching kisses. In extreme reluctance and hesitation , Diana finally pushed him away. It wasn't something she wanted, but they hadn't resolved their, and especially his, issues.

"I have a turkey to baste," she said almost flatly.

They stared at each other intently for a second, neither desiring to leave. But Diana needed to.

Promptly she got up and searched for her flip-flops, which had fallen by the wayside in their passionate moment.

Diana grabbed her shoes without a glancing back at Bruce and marched up the manor.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

_**Don't Wanna Log In-**_ Thank you! And yeah... Mr. Sexy Back lol


	5. Bathwater

Sorry about the long wait. I hope to add more soon. Thanks everyone.

Geeky- Thank you, friend, for all your hard work. You're awesome. I give you a GH. And some YP!

_Disclaimer- _Not mine!

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_ _Bathwater_

_"But I still love to wash in your old bathwater, love to think that you couldn't love another..." - No Doubt_

* * *

The green-eyed monster had taken fast hold of him. And he knew it. Vicious emotions were eating him from the inside out, but he tried his hardest to avoid fixating on those emotions. 

At least for the time being. It was more difficult than he thought.

And the next few days were torture.

He sulked around the Watchtower, which wasn't unusual, but he could only see Diana. The room could have been completely crowded, and all he saw was a gold tiara, raven hair and a body he wanted to get tangled in.

He could clearly see her utter happiness of life without him, which tore him up inside.

Either she was a good actress, or he had really blown it.

Finally he had her alone. She was preoccupied with monitor duty, while she assumed she was alone. Or she was doing a fabulous job of ignoring him.

Diana sat in the foremost monitor chair, gazing upon the numerous screens focusing on various Leaguers performing their scheduled or unscheduled duties.

Batman stepped closer to her, eyeing the outline of her head, wishing he could swivel the chair around and make everything normal again.

"How are you?"

Her soft, gorgeous, and none other than stunning voice sent chills through his body. Aiming a question directly at him was the last thing he expected.

Opening his mouth to answer, she, instead, did it for him. "Good." She continued with, "Yes. I'm well. I miss you already."

Either hysteria had set in or Diana was conversing with someone else.

"League communicators aren't to be used for extracurricular activities," he pointed out bluntly. Harshly. Coldly.

"Excuse me for a moment will you, King? Thank you."

King. He knew full well it was King Faraday to begin with. Again. But Bruce greatly desired it to be someone else. Anyone else.

What did she see in him?

Bruce was starting to have an uncharacteristic hatred for the man. An unwanted voice echoed through his mind.

_Maybe he took personal interest in her and treated her like the flawless creature that she was_.

Diana had meanwhile switched her com-link off and turned her chair to face Batman. Her expression was quite frosty, throwing Bruce back to reality. He wasted no time glaring back at her with an unfeeling visage.

"Yes, Batman? Did you have something to say to me?"

She was playing dumb on purpose. He wanted to strangle her.

"Discussing dinner plans with your boyfriend isn't League business, Diana. You know better."

She smirked sarcastically and he merely watched. Her lips were so amazingly perfect, he hated it.

"I was discussing dinner plans with the Justice League's official liaison to the United States government. _That_ would fall under League business."

"I thought he was in Colombia ..." If she wondered how he knew, it wouldn't have lasted long. He was Batman for God's sake, he knew everything... whether she liked it or not.

"It was a false tip." She narrowed her eyes. Diana could assume all she wanted as to who was responsible for such a tip.

His desire to strangle her hadn't subsided. His desire to grab her and kiss her had never subsided either.

Without another word, she turned around in her chair and returned to her complacent position of ignoring him outright.

Bruce huffed silently out of the Monitor womb. He had patrol. And a lot of thinking to do.

Diana could feign ignorance all she wanted, but Bruce couldn't any longer. He needed her back like he needed air in his lungs.

This was far from over.

* * *

Ultimately, Diana was glad Bruce had left her in peace. She didn't want to dwell on him any longer. Or for at least the rest of the day. 

Whenever she set eyes on him, a varied array of feelings flooded her head. Mainly anger, but annoyance was stronger. Just the sight of him irritated her.

The fact that they had only kissed before, instead of getting to the heart of the matter, only irritated her more. Lust had come between them, which hadn't fixed any of their problems.

But she wasn't going to worry about it, she decided. He wasn't worth it.

King, on the other hand, _was_ worth thinking over. He had called her and he wanted to spend time with her. Which was surprising somewhat, but Diana realized that's what friends do. Or rather, those who could become _more_ than friends... In her mind, King was certainly becoming more than a friend. And she wanted to return the favor.

She, too, wanted to spend time with him.

The first plan was to have dinner Friday, which happened to be tomorrow, but, instead, they decided to spend the day together. Somewhere on Earth, somewhere special. Just to get to know each other better, which sounded pleasant to Diana.

Dinner was reserved for Saturday, since King had an event to attend in New York that evening.

He had hastily asked Diana to be his date, which she agreed to whole-heartedly.

And now she was quite excited about it.

Diana strolled to her quarters, humming an unknown song, deep in thought. Without interruption, she had made it to her room and immediately glided to her closet. A closet that was now brimming with a wardrobe that could have fit a queen. Maybe even perhaps, an Amazon princess.

Clothes had never been a priority before, and they certainly weren't now. But she had the desire to dress up and look special, even if it was for only one person.

Diana looked over her choices carefully. There was a lot to choose from, and she had meticulously put them in order the day before. Alphabetical by designer and from there, each article was in groupings by color.

She smiled at her orderly wardrobe and picked out clothes for the day ahead.

Diana, still pushing thoughts of Bruce aside, smiled to herself and now greatly looked forward to the Friday afternoon she was going to share with King.

He wanted her, he liked her. She was going to let him

* * *

Gotham's patrol was ...sadly... uneventful. Bruce needed to vent his anger off on something. 

Flashes of King Faraday's arrogant grin filled his head unnecessarily. Fabricated scenarios of King getting... _too_ close with Diana haunted him. It made his blood boil and he involuntarily seethed.

In his mind he could see Faraday marrying Diana. An extravagant wedding including a member of the League sharing her life with the League liaison. And Bruce merely watching from the sidelines.

His mind went as far as to include a life in suburbia. Diana a soccer mom, with her husband and family pet.

There was no way she could have been happy with that. Even if she was content with it, he didn't want her to be.

Bruce had no idea if she and King would go that far, but he wasn't going to allow it to happen.

All while the anger coursed through him, a second and just as familiar emotion stabbed him. Sadness. Sadness that he had let her go without realizing he couldn't live without her.

Bruce felt as though he had missed out on one of the greatest things that could have ever happened to him. He could hardly live with himself knowing that.

And some suit from Washington was going to have her? Over his dead body.

Deep in thought, Batman found a favored perch and gazed over his city before turning in for the evening.

He needed a plan, but when it came to mending personal relationships... it was unfamiliar territory. He needed a friend.

Gearing himself to return to the cave, Bruce took to the streets in his batmobile and sped through red lights. A motorcycle cop lazily watched him blast past.

Only a few minutes had inched by when Bruce had finally returned home. Without wasting any more precious time, he took a seat hastily in front of his over-sized computer and dialed a number. The only number he could think of.

After twelve rings, since Bruce had counted, a sleepy, male voice answered. "H- hello?"

"Kent."

"Bruce?! It's 3am. I have to be up in two hours..."

"I need your help," Bruce retorted bluntly, not taking into consideration his comrade's current state.

"What?"

"I need your help."

Clark sighed loudly and groaned. "Okaaaay. With what?"

"I need her back."

"Who?"

Clark could have been playing with him, but Bruce had to realize that he had just woken the man up.

"Diana..."

"Oh. Wait, since when were you ever together?" he asked, clearly confused. The sleepy sound in his voice was starting to fade.

Bruce had taken precautions to make sure no one knew about his relationship with her before, but the majority of League knew they were quite infatuated with one another. Leave it to Superman to be that last one out of the loop.

"I mean, I know you like her."

"I don't just like her, Clark..." Bruce was about to add more, but he figured the insinuation made it apparent.

"This is deep." Bruce rolled his eyes at Clark's lame response. Maybe it wasn't worth waking him up after all.

"It's more than want, I need her. I've never felt this way in my life. About anyone."

Clark seemed to catch on right away. "Wanting what you can't have?"

"Precisely."

"I know what it's like to want Diana, Bruce..."

Raising a brow at the unexpected comment, Bruce allowed Clark to continue.

"But... it was a passing crush. I know you, fairly well. And I know Diana. You two... really need to get together."

Simple words have never been more true.

"But I pushed her away," Bruce said softly.

"And she's now dating King Faraday."

Bruce sighed, "does everyone know?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Clark responded, stifling a yawn.

Wanting to end the call soon, Bruce added quickly, "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Of course! Want me to ask Lois..."

"_No._ No one else needs to get involved."

Bruce could only imagine the embarrassment that could and would cause him. Especially if he was going to take relationship advice from Lois Lane...

"Ok, Bruce, I'll do what I can."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope to add more soon. 

p- Thank you!

Elladora- Thank you for the review!!


	6. The World Has Turned

This has to be a record for me. I have never update something so quickly. Thanks to your wonderful feedback everyone and thanks to long weekends and ideas that won't leave my head. I should also thank the snow, since I have nothing better to do now. It's really piling up out there. ;)

Special thank you- Meeky! You're the best! Thanks for the uber beta and I know your dislike for KF, but you are hangin' tough (ha). Thanks, friend. And I know Bruce is a (LOL) insensitive weenie. :D But all will be well!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything. Well, I take that back. I have a camera and a cell phone and an ipod. Yeah, that's about it.

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_ _The World Has Turned_

_"The world has turned and left me here, Just where I was before you appeared, And in your place an empty space, Has filled the void behind my face ..." - Weezer  
_

* * *

King Faraday was the luckiest bastard on the planet. There was no doubt about it.

His mind kept playing his wonderful, yet brief, conversation with Diana. _The_ Diana. The Diana that also happened to be Wonder Woman. The very person that haunted his dreams since he had first set eyes on her.

Setting aside the beauty and warrior's outfit that played havoc on his imagination, she had the most genuine and caring personality. More so than any other person he had met. She was pure and innocent, but strong in her beliefs and she radiated self-confidence like they were sun beams.

He couldn't have asked for anything better. He couldn't have_ dreamed _for anyone better...

And she wanted to spend the day with him. It was too much to fathom, and King was having a hard time believing it.

Any moment, he was going to wake up. However, even after pinching himself, hard, Kinghad to realize that this was very much reality. And Diana, the Princess of the Amazons, was going to be his girlfriend. If she was, of course, going to allow it.

He was going to ask her... today.

His excitement had melted into a nervous fit, but he wasn't going to waver with his conviction. He liked her, a lot. And he knew that it wouldn't take long before he would even love her.

King only hoped that she felt the same.

After meticulously picking out an ensemble to wear, King felt ready to seize the day. He made a special attempt to look his best, and he was already psyching himself up.

While in a hazy la-la-land, King walked down to his apartment's bottom floor and set off through the door.

His door man greeted him before he left. "Good morning, Mr. Faraday. You look spiffy. Have a date?"

King's smile, if at all possible, grew wider. "I do have a date, Charlie. I... think I've found the one."

Charlie's eyes widened and he congratulated the man. "Good luck, Mr. Faraday! Go get her!"

King didn't want to hastily jump to conclusions, but he truly felt Diana was perfect. Mostly because she _was_ perfect, but he really felt that they held a true connection. And today was the day to see if it was the real deal. If she would have him.

After taking a cab to their 'spot', King got out and waited. Their spot happened to be where he had first asked her out, and where they had met for dinner only four nights ago. It seemed like the best meeting place and from there on out, they could decide where to go.

After only waiting a minute or two in the bright sunlight, a large flash shone right next to him. It was Diana, being beamed from the Watchtower.

"You know, I need to get myself one of those..." King said when she finally appeared. And then he had to catch his breath. Her beauty struck him silly every time he saw her. It was like a slap in the face. A really, really hot slap in the face.

Her outfit complemented everything about her, and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was more than stunning.

"I know! The Watchtower is wonderful, I'm sort of relying on it for everything..." Diana said, adding a smile. "Mr. Terrific told me that he'd have us beamed wherever we'd like to go today. If that's ok with you... of course."

King had been staring at her blankly while she spoke and had caught every word, but it was taking him longer to process everything.

"King? Are you ok?" She asked, looking concerned.

He finally snapped out of it. "Oh! Yes, of course.. I'm good. More than good, in fact." He grinned at her. "Being beamed anywhere in the world sounds like fun to me. Where would you like to go today?"

Diana thought it over for a moment and then shrugged. "Well, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter..."

King had to catch his breath, again. Did she really just say that? It was almost unreal.

King, in answer, took his hand in hers, and she seemed perfectly fine about it. Diana smiled at him warmly.

"We should factor in time zones, but... we could make this day last a long time," he said finally.

If King could have his way, he'd make it so the day would never end..

"Sounds like a good idea." It could have been crazy coming from him so soon, but he loved her already. He really truly did.

Over the next few hours or so, King and Diana enjoyed beaming from place to place. They stopped off at Cabo San Lucas and strolled the beach, watching the early afternoon waves and surfers. They also took in sights near ancient ruins, and afterwards they had lunch at a small water-side cafe.

Next they visited Argentina and walked hand in hand down cobblestone streets and window shopped. King also suggested hang-gliding, which Diana found ridiculous since she could pick King up and fly in the air with him.

King agreed, and that's what they did. Diana, with King safe in her grip, flew over the majestic mountains and small villages, each enjoying the time together immensely. Though Diana had to reassure King more than once that he was safe and that she wasn't going to drop him.

After a few minutes of silence, King looked over at her. "We should see the southern tip..."

Diana took off and after a few minutes of flying through the air, the two landed safely at Cape Horn, a small island and the southern most tip of Argentina. The beach was rocky, but the area was breathtaking.

King was slightly happy that he was back on the ground, although he would have given anything to be that close to Diana again.

"Some people call this the end of the world," he said after they had stayed quiet to take in the scenery.

Diana laughed. "That's silly."

King nodded. "I know, but all that's left is Antarctica." Diana got a glimmer in her eye and King chuckled a bit. "I don't think we should visit, we're not exactly dressed for such an occasion."

"You're right about that," she said with a smile.

Diana took a seat on the ground beneath her and King followed suit. Together they watched the breaking waves and felt the soft breeze. The absolute silence was perfect, King loved that they were alone.

He had a lot to ask her.

"King..." Diana said, distantly. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the water.

He merely watched her and admired how wonderful her hair looked, even while being whipped into a frenzy by the wind.

"Yes?"

"I'm having a wonderful day. I've never done this with... anyone." She finally looked over at him. He caught her eyes with his own, he never diverted his gaze

"Neither have I. In fact, this is one of the best days I've had in a long time."

Diana smiled softly while moving some hair from her face. "I'm glad I was able to share it with you."

"You have no idea. You've made this day better than I could have ever imagined."

Diana and King talked mindlessly over the next few minutes. The subject matter drifted from everything to nothing.

King was loving every moment of it.

Before he had realized, Diana was leaning in closer to him and without hesitation, he moved in closer as well, providing little or no space between them.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her. "You're welcome. But really... I should be thanking you."

She looked up at him lazily. "Hmm?"

And that's when it happened. King leaned in to brush his lips against her forehead, or even perhaps a cheek, but Diana had a different plan.

She moved her head upward, catching his lips with hers. King's mind went blank, and he suddenly forgot what to do next.

Diana moved closer and King snapped to his senses, while looping an arm around her waist, and not breaking the connection their mouths were enjoying.

It had happened so quickly and unexpectedly and just as fast, it had ended.

Apparently Diana's com-link went off. Pulling away, while sighing in frustration, she answered the call.

"Yes?" Not hiding her slight irritation.

Her face became serious as she listened to the other end. Diana's eyes went to King's as she answered back, "I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She ended the call and King understood perfectly.

He smiled at her. "It's Ok, Diana, we had a great day. I know you need to leave. Do you need any help?"

She shook her head, "No, it's alright." But then she added, "It's Gotham, and Superman and Green Lantern aren't even in the solar system at the moment. Other Leager members are extremely busy." She gave him a pained expression. "I'm worried..."

He stood up, and she followed.

Diana had them beamed back to New York, and the scenery had changed drastically from where they had left it. It was now inching towards dusk and a cool breeze hit them.

"Don't be worried, Diana," King said, after saying his goodbyes, "You'll be just fine. You're amazing."

"It's _someone_ else I'm worried about," she stated grimly.

King's mind flipped through a Justice League encyclopedia. Batman was Gotham's residential League hero.

"Well, ...go help him."

Diana seemed surprised that he specified 'him', but she agreed and hugged King before leaving.

With that, she was beamed away.

King stood on a New York sidewalk for a moment and thought it over. He wasn't the sort to be jealous, but he silently wondered if Diana... felt something for Batman.

Instead of thinking about it more, King shrugged it off and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Dude, was that Wonder Woman?" Some kid asked behind him. King merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

Diana hadn't changed her clothes as she was sent to Gotham directly.

It seemed as though she was sent into a warzone. Giganta, Bizzaro and, none other than Killer Frost, were wrecking havoc in the center of the downtown district.

Diana gritted her teeth and flew into a sudden rage. How dare they attack Gotham?

Flying upwards, she grabbed Bizarro by surprise and threw him into Giganta. The two crashed together in a colossal heap.

Feeling satisfied for the moment, Diana moved toward Killer Frost. Her sadistic smile was quite apparent as she spewed ice over unsuspecting citizens and buildings.

She eyed Diana and shot a beam of ice at her. Diana swatted the frost away, and the icy woman's expression turned from a smirk to nothing but fearful. Without wasting time, Diana threw the woman into the pile of villains she had created.

But Bizarro and Giganta were brushing themselves off.

"They're holograms, Diana. Just like before," Batman said from behind her. She had no idea he was there, but her heart skipped a beat knowing that he was with her. And how she loved his voice...

She turned to look at him swiftly. "Have you found the source?"

"Not yet."

Diana nodded and started to spin, with an end result of rapidly changing into her Wonder Woman regalia.

Batman eyed her for a moment. "How did you do that?!"

She smirked, "Magic."

Without another word, Diana grabbed the lasso at her waist and swung it around, hoping to ensnare all three... for at least the time being.

"You take care of them, I'll look for the source," Batman said, before fervently taking off.

It didn't take long. Batman had found all three hologram devices in an empty apartment building nearby, and he disabled them immediately.

Diana was thankful for that since she was having a hard time containing all three.

Once the three villains had disappeared to nothingness, she got to work and started helping the innocent bystanders who had been iced or injured, and she was relieved when some police and fire fighters showed up to aid her.

Before long, she spied Batman near an alley and he seemed to be watching her intently.

Hovering over to him, she opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first. "Thank you..."

Diana was surprised at his sudden appreciation.

And he continued, "I couldn't have done it as easily ...without you." He changed the subject quickly, "The holograms are linked to Grodd, but he seems to be missing; no one can find him anywhere. And we still don't know the motive."

"I see." She then smiled. "And ... you're very welcome, Batman. It's an honor to help you, anytime."

Batman heaved a sigh, and Diana detected he wanted to say more.

"Br..." Diana stopped herself. "Batman, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered distantly and in a risky move, he reached over and placed a stray hair behind Diana's ear. She grabbed his gloved hand and placed it to her cheek and practically melted into it.

He pulled her closer to him, and they shared an embrace. Diana was a sudden whirlwind of emotions. Bruce's arms tightened around her, allowing the quiet moment they were sharing together to last longer.

His white lenses caught her blue eyes, and she then buried her face in his neck. But it didn't last.

"Bruce..." she whispered softly to him. "I'm sorry..."

With that, Diana pulled away and took to the sky towards the waning sunset, never taking a moment to look behind her.

* * *

As Bruce watched Diana fly away, he felt like she had taken his heart with her.

He needed a moment to steady himself, but he couldn't do it any longer.

Clark's advice had been perfectly to the point, which was surprising since it had come from the Boyscout.

Clark had told him to apologize and to admit he was wrong, as soon as possible. That was usually the last thing Bruce wanted to do, but it was true.

He had been wrong, so very wrong. And he needed to make it right, no matter what cost.

Bruce had hoped to tell her his heart's desire when they shared their moment, but she took off. Although, Bruce had never expected her to stay. She wasn't tied to him, and she didn't have to.

Remembering something that shone some light in his depressed state, Bruce realized that he had, or rather, Wayne Enterprises had been invited to the very same event in New York just the next evening.

The very same event King Faraday was attending with Diana.

If he was going to make his move, he needed to make it then and fast.

He didn't have time to waste. Diana was the best thing to ever grace his lowly presence, and he wanted ... or rather, he _needed_ her back.

* * *

Wow! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you all thought!!

**_Camelotlady_**- Thank you!


	7. This Modern Love

Thank you to everyone! Your feedback helps me keep going. :) You all rock!

Thanks yous- Geekus. You're the best ever, my friend. Thanks so much! I give you a C.RO umbrella:))

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing is mine.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven: _This Modern Love_

_"This modern love breaks me, this modern love wastes me..." - Bloc Party_

* * *

Diana made it back to the Watchtower emotionally confused. Men roused inside of her emotions that she had never experienced before, or perhaps, emotions she had felt before, but not on such great of a scale.

She only nodded greetings to the Watchtower inhabitants that passed her by. No matter what, Diana stayed tight-lipped about her day.

Her day was interesting, indeed. She had started it and spent it with King Faraday, but she had ended it with a riveting embrace from Batman. Quite the opposite of what she had intended. It had left her flustered and slightly perplexed. It was as if she were playing games with herself.

Bruce made it obvious that he didn't need her. King made her feel special. But Bruce now treated her like they were meant to be together, and it only took a mere three seconds before she was putty in his arms.

Diana urgently needed to speak with someone about it, but she wasn't sure who.

Passing the training room while roaming a lone hallway, Diana distantly overheard a famous and distinct warrior's cry.

Smiling to herself, Diana entered the room and her suspicions had been correct; Shayera was obliterating drones at a rapid pace.

The Thanagarian was so engrossed with her undertaking, that she hadn't notice Diana slip in quietly, hovering over the scene.

After a few minutes, the drones' numbers had decreased drastically. All while Shayera appeared almost out of breath with the brief, yet vigorous stint.

"Sha..--" Diana said finally. She paused to duck easily when a drone head flew at her. She started again and lowered to the ground. "Shayera?"

Just then Hawkgirl figured she wasn't alone. Acting on instinct, Shayera threw a punch in Diana's direction, and Diana sidestepped it gracefully.

"Diana? Whoa, ... sorry about that," Shayera commented sheepishly, while elbowing a drone in the chest and whacking it in the torso with her mace.

Diana finished up the job by dodging and crushing the one last drone who was sneaking up behind her.

Shayera smiled and wiped sweat from her brow. She caught her breath while grabbing for her water bottle that sat near the sidelines.

"That was a great workout," she added breathlessly, after taking a large swallow of water.

Diana eyed the fallen drones and wondered silently how much Bruce's bill rounded out to, when factoring in the large amount of robots Hawkgirl destroyed on a daily basis.

"I can see that, " Diana whispered under her breath. She then looked Shayera directly in the eye. "Seems like a bit much, blowing off steam?"

Her friend looked guilty somewhat. "Oh, I guess so." She took a seat on the gym floor and heaved a defeated sigh. "John and Mari are having a fabulous date this evening." She shook her head defiantly. "It shouldn't bother me. But it does."

Promptly, Diana felt bad after hearing that. All she wanted to do was discuss her own problems, but she hadn't realized that her friends would have their own as well.

"Green Lantern came back from his mission with Superman already?"

Shayera's face became disheartened slightly. "As soon as he returned, he was off leaving again with Vixen..."

"Want to talk about it?" Diana asked quietly.

The sadness around Shayera's eyes dispersed, and she merely shrugged it off. "Nah, I'm good." She stood up and stretched and continued talking while playing 'golf' with her mace and a drone head. "How about you? You had a date today, right?"

Diana bit her lower lip to think it over before answering.

"Yes," she started, "I had a good time..."

Shayera whacked a head and it flew across the room. "Oooh, I'm getting better." She moved her focus back to Diana, "And? What? I hear a 'but' coming on."

Wonder Woman nodded grimly. "_But..."_

Shayera gave a self-satisfied smirk, while Diana finished her sentence.

"... I helped Batman out in Gotham... and..."

"And you made out afterward like you were on fire?" Shayera asked quickly. Diana searched her face and noticed she wasn't kidding around; Shayera was quite serious.

"No! We hugged."

Shayera raised a brow. "Hugged?" She walked over and took a seat, and Diana followed. "You mean, you wished you could have stayed..."

Shayera had caught on.

Diana nodded slowly. "Yes."

Her friend grinned widely. "You also wished you made out."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh, be serious. We aren't a couple."

"Diana, you need to realize something quite obvious, you love Bruce. And despite how he avoids you and ignores you, he loves you too. That's the final verdict. However... you could _learn_ to love King, but it won't be the same. Aaaaaand... I think you just figured that out."

"I-... uh, I mean, I do like King, there is no doubt about it..." Diana stammered. Shayera was absolutely correct, but she didn't want her to know it. But there wasn't any use, since the Thanagarian's detective skills were on par with some of the best, which irked Diana.

And before she knew it, she caved. "OK! I love Bruce. And yes, I wish it hadn't happened this way. Arrgh! I don't care what this world says about women, men are highly more confusing and complex. I hate them."

Shayera chuckled a bit. "You just made a breakthrough. Men were meant to be hated. Though, they were meant to be loved. Of course. Which makes us hate them more."

Diana simply stared at her as if she were filled with wisdom invested from the gods.

Shayera caught on. "I'm not saying anything groundbreaking, my oh-so naive friend, but it's all true." She patted her comrade on the shoulder gently. "You've made him jealous, at least."

"I think you're right," Diana stated slowly, realizing it all then and there. "But it won't provide enough motivation. He's too frightened with the idea of sharing his life with anyone. Besides, I like King. And you're right, I could learn to love him. If not," she squared her shoulders slightly. "I'm an Amazon, I don't need a man."

"They really are accessories, like little dogs in sweaters."

Now it was Diana's turn to raise her brow. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry. I've been reading too many magazines. But the bottom line is, go after what you want. Just don't sacrifice too much, or you'll end up hurting in the end."

"Or just get a little dog in a sweater, right?"

"Right." Shayera then gave her friend a smile, which Diana returned.

"I'm glad we can talk. I had no idea that talking about feelings and men could be so consuming."

Shayera gave out a loud laugh. "Oh, you have no idea." She then added, "Did you know that I was once engaged to be married on Thanagar?"

"Really?"

She nodded, but then rolled her eyes. "It ended poorly,... but we can talk about that later."

Diana stood up. "I have to pick out a dress... I have an event to attend to tomorrow evening."

"In New York?" Shayera now became keenly interested, and she stood up from her sitting position. "Do you realize that's going to be crawling with paparazzi?"

"Pa...? Is that an Italian word?" It then dawned on Diana. "Oh, photograghers. Just _great_..."

Diana thought back to Paris and Kasnia. She remembered the photog flashes in her face, including the annoying questions.

She then remembered Bruce saving her from them, back when they had shared their first dance. Diana longed to be that close to him again...

"Diana?" Shayera was giving her a look. "I lost you there."

"Huh?"

Shayera smiled while shaking her head. "Make sure you wear the right dress, otherwise you will be picked apart."

Diana turned to leave while wondering what being picked apart had anything to do with clothes.

But before she left, she gave Shayera a look. "Oh, and be sure to tell Flash this too... but, I don't want either of you to spy on me again during a date." Diana looked mock serious for a moment, and Shayera's eyes widened. "Unless you ask me first, of course." At that, Diana cracked a grin and walked away.

Shayera seemed extremely confused as to how Diana knew at all, but she came to her senses and called out to her friend before she was out of earshot, "But that defeats the purpose!"

* * *

When Diana entered her room and closed the door behind her, she felt, if at all possible, more confused.

She still didn't know what to do.

Praying to any and all goddesses that entered her mind, she hoped she was making the right decision. Diana wanted to know that Bruce wasn't for her, and she wanted to know and be absolutely positive.

Shayera had helped her, but she was vague. Diana thought it over and wondered if Shayera's mind was slightly clouded with thoughts of John and Mari.

She then resolved that it must have been the case. How could Shayera not think about it?

Either way, her friend gave her hope and she helped her come to realize many things.

Diana decided to not dwell on it further, and she again turned to something that cleared her thoughts. Her closet.

In her mind, she likened it to staring at artwork or browsing an artist's media. Every piece of clothing was perfect and each color was different and vivid. The dress Mari had given her before seemed to have been cast by the wayside in the plethora of everything around it.

Not to mention, Diana loved touching the various fabrics. Muslin, chiffon, and silk, to name a few, had wonderful texture and a rich surface and structure.

Browsing over the dresses fit for such events, Diana had a hard time making a decision. Before she could stop herself, she had already picked out the dress Bruce would have loved.

Shaking it from her thoughts, Diana shifted her concentration on King. And she had come up short. She had no idea what he liked, though she imagined he wasn't picky. Instead, Diana picked out what she loved the most, and she hoped King would too.

She also secretly chided herself for picking an outfit solely on one person. Particularly a man.

Frustrated with herself, Diana laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She speculated intently on what the next day would bring her.

Was modern love worth all of this?

* * *

King had picked up his best suit from his favorite Manhattan dry cleaners. 

He, once again, thanked the government funding the majority of his possessions had come from.

The black three-piece Armani suit was saved specially for diplomatic spots and social-graces in other countries, but his new position merited him more opportunities to put his executive wardrobe to use...

It was fun.

King was more than excited for the next evening.

He wondered if Diana was looking forward to it as well.

He already missed her.

* * *

Bruce stood in his master bathroom and stared with focused eyes at his reflection in the over-sized mirror. 

He had to plan this perfectly; he wouldn't be given a second chance. Or at least he wasn't entertaining the thought of a second chance.

Diana was fed up with his usual tactics; he had to take it into his own hands.

Bruce ran his hands through his wet hair and secured the towel around his waist.

The door to the bathroom was open, and he saw Alfred walk into his bedroom. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Master Bruce, are you still thinking about the event tomorrow evening? I've never seen you worry so frivolously about something like this..." Alfred's voice trailed off. Of course, he knew why Bruce was acting that way, but his butler and surrogate father had to punctuate it for him.

"It needs to be just right, Alfred. I can't mess this up."

"And you better not," he heard the Englishman mutter under his breath. "Shall I find you a suit?"

He had too many to chose from and had hoped Alfred would pick him one out for him. Bruce turned around to answer him, but he was gone. He walked around to find Alfred and spotted him holding up a black suit.

The man certainly could read his mind.

"Three-piece Armani," Alfred stated.

Bruce nodded silently.

It would do.

Feeling nervous about the daunting Saturday night ahead, he hoped the evening's patrol that awaited him would ease his mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_**E-**_ Thanks!

_**brucefan-**_ Yeah, he takes his time... lol. Thanks!

_**princess-**_ King isn't too bad, but yeah... Bruce needs Diana. He just should treat her better. :) Thanks!

_**K2C-**_ Who knows what he's like, I don't know him too well either. lol Thanks!


	8. If I Had Eyes

Heya everyone! One chapter left after this, I hope you like where it's heading! Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback. :)

Geeky- Thank you, friend! You won't have to worry about KF anymore (well, not too long from now). Thanks for hanging in there. You are the best! You get a GNS with C.RO filled dreams:D

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine! I disclaim it all.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eight: If I had Eyes 

_"If I had eyes in the back of my head, _

_I would have told you that you looked good,_

_as I walked away..." -Jack Johnson_

* * *

If anyone had asked Diana how she had slept the night before the event, she would would have insinuated that it was perfect, and that she was well rested and ready for anything.

However, she would have been fudging the truth a bit, ... because Diana, for what it was worth, was quite nervous.

She had no idea what to expect, and the unknown rattled her nerves.

Either way, she was going to have fun. And that was final.

After a quick, early morning stint of catching Cheetah sneaking ... with sticky fingers... through a famous Los Angeles art gallery, Diana returned to the Watchtower and readied herself. She also needed to occupy her mind with something that could have been fruitful.

The only thing she could think of was training.

Walking into the room, Diana closed the door behind her with a soft _swish. _The walls still bore residue from Shayera's destructive rampage from the night before, and the signature smell of fried drones lightly hung in the air. Even after the continuous recycled air-flow from the ducts in the space station, the smell stayed around enough to remind individuals of what the room was established for.

Smiling to herself, Diana took off her red boots slowly, while deciding to use the room for a good, and well needed, stretch.

She closed her eyes and lifted her arms into a firm pose, only to move her legs forward and keep her stance.

After the course of a few minutes and a few more varied poses, Diana turned to face the main wall, and she closed her eyes to focus.

The deep breath she took in was greatly cut short by two foreign arms that encircled her waist from behind. Her eyes snapping open, Diana grabbed one of the arms and flipped — whoever it was — over her head, and onto its back.

Diana then stared in shock... at Batman.

She should have known.

"Bruce!" She shook her head while pulling him onto his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me... I was..." He seemed out of sorts and he started to back away. "I came here ... to..."

He was stammering. It was odd. It wasn't like him.

Diana gave him a reassuring smile. "If you wanted to say hello to me... it's alright."

His uncharacteristic nature disappeared so fast, it was though it had never happened, and he nodded stiffly. However, he never returned her smile with one of his own.

"Need a sparring partner?"

Raising a brow at that, she quickly said no.

"I was just stretching. I hadn't planned on anything else."

He seemed unconvinced. "You're positive?" He backed away a bit more, and almost readied himself for a sparring session.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Just so slightly, and very intentionally, he was pushing her buttons. He was challenging her.

She didn't know why.

Even though Diana had declined his invitation, she was ready to go for it. They weren't a couple, they weren't involved, and they could spar like any other League members. It was a normal situation. Right?

After giving him a quick nod, Diana lunged forward softly and jabbed at his torso. He swatted her hand away easily.

Seconds passed by and each person was in a quick motion of attacking and evading.

He would kick, she would block... she would punch, he would evade. It was a perfect harmony. But they weren't getting anywhere.

"You're telegraphing your punches," Batman said; he was almost bored.

"And I can predetermine your advances." Diana then punctuated her point by blocking his palm heel strike and then planting a single knuckle on his chest, sending him into the wall behind him.

She hadn't used much force, and he noticed immediately.

"You're going easy on me."

"No, I'm no--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence, as Bruce was quick to recover and he was at her with a barrage of forward strikes, at once catching her in the stomach and causing her to tumble to the floor below with a loud thud.

Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes at him.

It was on.

The next few seconds, though passing by rapidly, felt like an eternity and both Diana and Bruce let loose and attacked full force.

It was hard to find a weakness on him. He was too prepared. He was almost flawless. But he wasn't perfect. No one was.

Diana faked a round-house kick, but went down low and kicked his feet from under him, landing him squarely onto the floor. Before he could take the time to react, Diana was on him and pinning him.

The sparring excitement quickly decreased when both parties realized their slightly uncomfortable situation. Albeit, neither made a move.

"That was fun..." Bruce stated, the smile he could have shared with her before, finally making an appearance.

"Uh huh," Diana added distantly. She stared down at him and a thousand and one ideas ran through her mind.

Batman sat up a bit, leaving hardly any room between him and his captor. "It seems as though we've been in this precarious situation before."

Diana remembered that too easily. She _never_ stopped remembering that. The kiss they shared in the cave... it left everything opened and unsettled.

She should have stood up and left him there on his back, on the floor. But Diana stayed, staring down at him.

Bruce brushed his gloved-hand across the bare skin of her slightly sweat-dampened arm, making her shiver in the process.

"Diana," he said quietly. "I... I'm sorry for everything."

_I'm sorry._

Those were words she had said to him in Gotham, the very last words. It reminded her of why she had said it in the first place, and why she didn't want him or need him.

Oh, but how she needed him.

Still, she knew moments like this weren't going to last. And Bruce could... and more than likely would... return to his usual self, shutting her away from his life.

"No. I ...can't.." The corners of Diana's mouth lowered slightly, and she shook her head. "I have to get ready."

Before either individual could say more, Diana took off.

And Bruce stayed on the floor.

* * *

Getting ready for her date was all Diana could do to forget what had transpired beforehand. 

After taking her shower and relaxing under the hot water, Diana was putting a final touch on everything.

She put her hair up in a loose bun, while cascading strands framed her face.

It didn't take long for her to decide upon an off-white Grecian style gown with gold accents. It was fitting considering her background, and she felt more than comfortable while wearing it. Simple, yet elegant, gold sandals added to the ensemble.

Diana made sure she looked presentable, and she waited quietly till her clock said 5:15pm. She was meeting King at 5:30. At their spot.

Before walking out the door, Diana took a white flower native to Themyscira from a vase and placed it gingerly in her hair. It completed her look, and she felt ready to take on anything.

Even another Bruce encounter.

Thankfully, she hadn't stumbled across him, or anyone, hardly, while she marched down the corridors of her Leauge home.

After getting the 'ok' from Mr. Terrific, and after taking in a deep breath, she was beamed down to New York and into an awaiting hug from a dashing King Faraday.

All of Diana's jitters melted when she saw King in his suit. He looked impeccable and Diana admired him more so.

Arm in arm, they walked to their awaiting cab.

King, for the millionth time, stole a glance at his date. "Can I state the obvious?" Before Diana could answer, King added, "You are more beautiful than I remember. I'm not sure if it's scientifically possible, but... you become more beautiful each time I see you."

Diana smiled while blushing, and she vocalized a thank you.

"You are too wonderful," she added with a soft smile.

It solidified why she liked him. He treated her like she was lovely, and that's all she really wanted.

Or was it?

Diana's doubt had encroached on her far too many times that day. She quickly dismissed it and decided to enjoy the evening. For whatever was to come .

* * *

Bruce had taken special means to get himself ready. 

His encounter with Diana wasn't planned. It was as if he were acting on emotion and desire, more than careful planning.

He wanted to see her again so greatly, he had almost risked everything to do so.

It was pathetic, but that's what she reduced him to.

Bruce hadn't had time to occupy his thoughts with the event itself.

It was a newly established annual meeting or soiree between billionaire entrepreneurs and foreign dignitaries. And whatever else came in between.

Bruce was invited for his name alone. He usually took appearances like this with a grain of salt.

King Faraday was invited because he represented his history with the American government and the numerous task force missions had taken on so many occasions.

He was a regular James Bond. But that thought alone made Bruce roll his eyes in annoyance. Men like King hardly phased him, but King now held someone that Bruce valued more than life. He needed her back.

His Rolls Royce pulled up front of the Waldorf-Astoria. His driver ignored the other cars waiting in line, and they received a few loud honks for their intrusion.

Gearing himself up, while remembering Clark's advice for what lay ahead, Bruce stepped out of the car and flash bulbs went crazy.

Plastering on a grin, Bruce strolled his way up the stairs and towards the entrance.

"Bruce! Bruce! Mr. Wayne! Over here!" A few reporters called out. Bruce pretended not to hear them; he only widened his toothy smile.

"Mr. Wayne, are you dateless this evening?" One woman asked him.

Bruce took the time to give a straightforward answer to that one.

Another reporter who hailed from a reputable magazine became louder than the others, "Mr. Wayne, are you still denying rumors that you are, in fact, a homosexual?"

Now he was aggravated.

He took the door, while rolling his eyes... he muttered, "I just haven't found the right woman yet..."

Or rather he had found the right one, but some other... man had her.

Although, that was all going to change.

* * *

Diana found the Waldorf-Astoria simply stunning. It was beyond compare to many of the buildings in Man's World she had seen in the past. 

At times, the grandeur and splendor reminded her of home, making her smile.

Still arm in arm, Diana and King met and greeted many. After only a few minutes, Diana felt she knew half of the room.

And many wanted to meet her, as well, since she was a rare commodity. Also because, of course, they recognized her.

The Grecian dress was a hit. She had lost count of the numerous compliments she had been receiving. It was all too much at times, but Diana smiled through everything.

She had also lost count of the numerous 'Justice League liaison' references she overheard when the conversation shifted to King dating Wonder Woman.

At some point, a British Navy commander had kissed her hand gently and told her that her eyes reminded him of the most beautiful sea waters he had ever seen.

"Thank you." Diana wasn't sure what else to say.

"And besides," he nodded to King, "you picked a great fellow. He deserves a woman like you."

Diana started to blush, and she thanked him again.

The commander's young date squealed as she marched up. "I just saw Bruce Wayne." She then eyed King up and down. "I think he's wearing your suit..."

Now Diana shifted uncomfortably. Her initial reaction was to get angry and irritated, but she didn't.

She knew Wayne was only there to represent his family name, the city of Gotham, and his company, however Diana couldn't explain the feelings passing through her.

As much as she adored King, she felt a twinge of resentment in her gut. She wished only a bit that Bruce was at her side instead.

"Are you going to be ok?" King asked quietly in her ear.

Diana was busy craning her neck to get a better look, and she noticed a gaggle of women around Bruce like he were made out of gold itself. The twinge in her gut turned to jealousy in a over a matter of seconds.

But she brushed it off and looked over at King. "I'm perfectly fine."

Diana hated that she was getting better at lying.

Excusing herself to the accompaniment around her, she turned to King.

"I'm going to visit the lady's room."

Before he acknowledged this, she was off, running through various groups of people and soon gliding up a massive staircase.

Once at top, Diana looked down below from the balcony to catch sight of Bruce again. But she didn't see him anywhere.

After straining her eyes over the throng of people, Diana shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom.

The lavish powder room was empty, despite the amount of women attending the event.

Relieved she had a moment alone, Diana stared at her reflection in the mirror, giving herself a good once over.

She didn't look bad at all, she had to admit. But she hated feeling the way she did.

Clenching her jaw, she leaned forward and stared herself in the eyes closely.

"If you're trying to find a flaw, you'll be in here for hours..."

The familiarity of the voice made her heart skip a beat. Diana turned around and she saw Bruce standing there.

"You enjoy sneaking up on me, don't you?"

Bruce flashed her a playboy-esque grin. "Only a little."

Diana simply glanced his way, drinking him in from a far. And then it dawned on her. "Bruce, _you're_ in a women's bathroom."

As if they needed it to be more awkward, a young socialite walked in and seemed shocked to find him standing there.

Before she could react, she turned to look at Diana and flipped out. "Oh my Gaaawd...You're Wonder Woman!"

The girl, somehow, had a camera phone appear out of thin air and she quickly took a picture of Diana while giggling profusely and walking out of the bathroom.

Diana chuckled. "People seem to like me..."

Bruce's expression hadn't changed much. "I like you."

Diana caught his eyes with hers, and they seemed to be pleading with her.

She started to brush past him, but he caught her hand with his and pulled her closer. "I mean it, Diana. I ..."

She waited for him to say more, but he seemed to be at a loss. Bruce simply gazed upon her face.

"Yes? My date's waiting..."

Bruce heaved a sigh at that. "We need to talk."

Diana pulled her hand away from his grip. "Now isn't a good time."

"Well, we've had better times before... but now is as good as any."

"What is it, Bruce?" She asked quietly.

His playboy persona disintegrated, and Diana felt as though she were seeing Bruce for what he was.

Diana wished she had the willpower to walk away, but she lacked it greatly. However, Bruce was getting closer while she stood still.

"Diana, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me... " Not what she was expecting. She waited with baited breath as he inched closer. "I want you. I _need_ you... I -"

Now she was hanging on every word. It was almost unbelievable.

"I love you." It was simply put, but Bruce meant every word.

Diana opened her mouth, unsure what to do next...

However, a loud crash from outside the room threw her back to reality.

Both she and Bruce stormed out of the bathroom.

Onlookers on the balcony seemed shocked that Bruce Wayne came out of the women's bathroom, but their interest in it faded.

Something was happening outside of the hotel. Through the massive plate-glass windows, Diana saw a few recognizable villains.

"Grodd." She was now extremely angry.

Diana turned to Bruce, and he gave her a nod.

"Go do what you can."

* * *

Ouroboros- Thanks:D

E- Yeah, poor King lol... but thank you!!

princess- Don't worry! It'll all work out. :D Thank you!!


	9. Such Great Heights

Heylo! Thank you again, to all of you who reviewed and stuck around to this point. I hope you like where it's at. I'm not sure if I want to end it here, or write a fluffy epilogue. But thanks again everyone. You're the best!

Geek Squad- Woot! Thanks for the uber beta! I never thought I'd get to this point, but I did it! And you're a mega help, friend:D I'm going to pull out my magic wand and rectify the MU v. MC game. Guess who wins:))

Disclaimer: O' course! These aren't my characters. Could you imagine, though, if they were? D

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_ _Such Great Heights_

_"And they will see us waving from such great heights, 'come down now' they'll say,_

_But everything looks perfect from far away, 'come down now'_

_But we'll stay..." - Postal Service_

* * *

Diana snapped to action and sailed down the staircase with Bruce right at her heels. 

Panning over the scene, she could see Giganta behind the largest window of the hotel. The commotion outside became more hectic by the second, causing more than a few on the bottom floor of the building to scream and back away.

"I'm getting really tired of seeing her," Diana seethed through gritted teeth. "I'm just getting sick of _all_ of this."

Bruce moved in closer and half whispered, "Can't you twirl into your outfit… like last time?"

Diana pointed to her dress. "Do you see what I'm wearing? Besides, my outfit is not under this gown."

"But… you weren't… oh never mind." Bruce rather disliked magic, and he didn't like that it confused the hell out of him.

Instead of arguing with her, he followed her as she made her way through a sea of people. Bruce clenched his jaw as he realized she was making her way toward King.

As she pushed her way through the crowd, Bruce noticed, much to his dislike, that King looked a little more than relieved to see her.

"I'm glad I found you," King said, but once he caught sight of the other man... he acknowledged him. "Oh. Hello, Bruce."

"King. Nice suit."

Diana shook her head as if silently setting the record straight, while not allowing the two men to size the other up. In a moment like this, she was bigger (when factoring in her heels) and considerably stronger than both of them. If they felt the need to play alpha male in the middle of a crisis, she would have to hurt both of them. Despite her feelings.

Still, Diana ignored them. "I need to take care of this." Her voice more defiant than she would have liked.

King stiffened and realized the importance of her words. "We need to get these people evacuated..."

Bruce muttered something almost inaudible about King being such a 'Captain America'. Apparently King chose to ignore the comment.

"No. They're safer inside." Diana then clenched her fists and gazed outside. She turned to both men. "I'll be back soon. Other Leaguers will be called in."

Not caring that she was leaving the two of them alone... together, Diana flew upward, gaining an advantage and moving past everything and everyone.

Half of the party-mingling crowd below her cheered, spurring her on.

"Go Diana! Go get that ...really big lady!" Someone said below her.

As quick as she could, Diana busted through the front doors, ready to bust some heads.

Finally allowing herself to smile, Diana flew up to Giganta, who was busy stepping on a few yellow taxis, and she threw a solid punch right in her face.

Giganta shrieked in surprise as she flew back.

"I know you are most likely only a hologram... but I'm really going to enjoy this," Diana said, grabbing the woman's wrist and throwing her with such intensity that Giganta literally flew into the East River, doing minimal damage to the surrounding area.

Feeling satisfied with herself, Diana touched ground and helped up a few innocent bystanders fallen by the wayside.

After thanking her, one bystander turned to ask, "Wonder Woman, why doesn't Giganta wear any underwear? I just got flashed by a 50 foot woman!"

"Uh..."

But to Diana's dismay, she watched both Bruce and King run out of the building towards her.

"Are you ok?" They both said in unison, only to glare at the other person for saying it.

Diana sighed. "Look, I'm fine! Ok?"

Ignoring them, Diana ushered the civilians away and turned back to the men at her side. But, just when she felt she could vocalize a few well-needed words, Volcana appeared behind them out of nowhere, and Diana's expression turned to pure shock.

Before the villainess had a chance to blast them with molten fire, Diana grabbed both King's and Bruce's hand and lifted them up off of the ground. Soon the three were sailing high above the city street.

Diana couldn't help but notice that both King and Bruce were glaring at each other. Again.

"If you two don't knock it off, I'm going to drop you."

That made them soften up a bit.

Meanwhile, Volcana was pouting.

"No fair, Wondy! Two men at once, that's a bit over-kill, isn't it?"

The red-haired woman then grinned evilly and took in a deep breath.

"Oh, great," Diana muttered quietly.

Just as she had predicted, Volanca let go a blast of fire breath, barely missing Diana and her passengers.

"I need to put you two somewhere safe," Diana said, flying them over to a large building roof close by.

She dropped them off gently, and before another second passed, her hand was to her ear. Contacting the League was her main priority.

As if they had read her mind, three Leaguers were beamed down. Shayera, Zatanna and Captain Atom were standing before her.

"Thank Hera you're here!" Diana exclaimed. "They keep showing up, and there are innocent people everywhere!"

Captain nodded. "Roger that." He flew up and looked over the side of the building. "I see that Giganta's back."

Diana was thankful that the Captain flew down to take care of her.

It didn't take long for Shayera to notice the two men with Diana. She tried muffling a laugh, but to no avail.

It was lost on Zatanna, but she was more than shocked to see Bruce Wayne there. Bruce quickly put a finger to his lips to quiet her.

Zatanna already knew to stay quiet, so she ignored him. Instead, she looked over at Wonder Woman. "Diana, I'm here because I have a theory about the projectors. But I need to find one that is working, and not destroyed."

Interested by this, Diana nodded. "I'm going to search for them soon..."

Her words were cut short as a loud crash resonated around them. Diana winced as she watched Captain Atom get tossed into a building across from them and then blasted by molten lava. He was, of course, unhurt... perhaps only a tad shaken up.

Shayera was up in the air in a blink of an eye while tapping her mace. "I got this. Volcana is so annoying."

"Diana, we found it," King called out from across the roof. She looked over and her eyes widened in shock as she saw both Bruce and King... working together.

King waved Zatanna and Diana over.

The two female Leaguers jogged over and saw Bruce holding the two hologram projectors.

King was intrigued. "We should destroy them, it'll save the city... but," he turned to Zatanna, "You think you can figure this out?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "This doesn't have anything to do with magic, does it?"

"_Why_ else would I be interested in it?" Zatanna stated dryly while giving him a look.

Without waiting for a retort, Zatanna placed her hand on one of them and took in a breath while she closed her eyes.

It took only a couple of seconds before she took her hand away.

Nodding grimly, she finally added, "There's a signature there. One I'm not overly familiar with, but it is Tala. Along with Grodd, of course."

"Could you sense where it was coming from?" King asked.

"Yes, but... it's strange. It felt like... Antarctica."

"That would explain why he's gone missing. That stupid Gorilla must have a complex there," Diana figured.

Zatanna couldn't agree more. "Superman and Aztek are waiting for the word. If anyone can get close enough to them on a frozen plain... it'd be them."

King seemed highly impressed with Zatanna's proficiency. Diana couldn't help but notice this as well. It secretly made her... pleased.

Letting King go wasn't going to be as painful for him.

"Let them know," Diana said as she refocused her thoughts. She then took the two projectors from Bruce's arms and smashed them together.

Zatanna, meanwhile, contacted the two waiting for her mark.

The chaos that could have been heard down below ended, and Atom and Shayera sailed upward. They both looked as though they had hardly broken a sweat.

Diana knew, however, those who were affected by the damage to the city were in a different frame of mind.

But it wasn't over yet.

As if waiting for his turn, Bizarro floated upward from behind the group and said a brief greeting.

They were all quick to action.

Bruce and King took refuge behind an air duct; they knew Bizarro Superman was a tad much for them.

"There must be more projectors throughout Manhattan," Zatanna half-yelled, trying to duck from a giant hand-sweep from the hologram.

"Me like you guys!" Bizarro said.

King shot up. "Did he say he liked us?"

Shayera was quick to smack Bizarro across the face. "No! He's backwards. He hates us!"

Bizarro was hardly affected, and he slapped Shayera down, crumpling her wings in the process. Captain Atom blasted him, but Bizarro feigned pain only to grab the silver man and throw him into Shayera.

"Etinotpyrk ajnin gniworht srats!" Zatanna called out. Her wand shot out green projectiles, but Bizarro was only sidetracked briefly.

However, Diana used the distraction to kick the psycho Superman in the chest and send him careening, but Bizarro was back up and charging her. He backhanded her across the face, throwing her into a building. Soon the Amazon and the newest holographic villain were battling it out, full force.

Amidst the chaos, Zatanna crawled over to King and Bruce to avoid detection. Bruce was calm, though he now looked pissed. He was Bat suit-less and weaponless. And the world around him knew him as a bumbling playboy, which included King

He hardly wanted the Justice League liaison to know his identity, so he had to stay quiet. But... he hated seeing Diana hurt, even though he knew she could take him on better than any of them there.

"I can sense the projector, it's down below." She pointed slowly to Bizarro. "The magic is enhancing these holograms, they are tougher than usual."

"I wondered..." King said distantly. He watched almost sickened as Bizarro threw Diana around like she were a rag-doll. He glanced over at Bruce, and they shared a pained expression.

"I know where it's at," Zatanna added, getting both men's attention. "But I need to do it without detection. Strange as it sounds, Bizarro is much more attentive than the other two were."

King and Bruce were quick on their feet.

"I'll go with you, and protect you... even though, I'm not sure what I can do," King said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a semi-automatic. "It's better than nothing." He then followed Zatanna to the side of the roof. He looked back at Bruce. "Help her... if you can. You love her. I know it."

Before Bruce could react, King was off floating downward with Zatanna, who had conveniently made a magical parachute for both of them.

Bruce watched them escape his sight, and then he stood up.

He was now alone. Bruce quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed a tiny, yet powerful, batarang. It was safely stowed away for such occasions.

Tilting his head back, he watched his princess get tossed onto the roof from high above. Bruce then became horrified as Bizarro flew downward to body-slam her.

Not if he could help it.

"WAIT!" Bruce ran over and held up his hands. Bizarro stopped and stared at the strange man.

"YOU WANT SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH? PLAY WITH THIS!"

With perfect accuracy, Bruce threw the batarang into the steeple on top of the building directly behind Bizarro.

Bizarro's face became confused. He then laughed. "You funny man!"

He turned back to Bruce while going in for an attack. Bruce smirked and watched the steeple explode and bend, and then shoot sideways, rapidly building momentum towards Bizarro.

Before the idiot knew what hit him, it had caught him in the back and dragged him to the ground below. Bruce knew Bizarro made contact with the street as he heard an ear-piercing explosion.

Running over to the edge, Bruce looked over and watched as the villain disappeared from sight. Only the crumpled steeple was now visible.

Zatanna and King, thankfully, had taken care of the last projector.

Bruce hoped Aztek and Superman were fairing better.

Bruce swiveled around and saw the wreckage before him. Shayera and Atom had been beamed back to the Watchtower, he had noticed. A few stray feathers left a reminder of who had been there previously.

All that left was Diana. She was coming to and she had sat up slowly. The cement around her had a perfect imprint of her body..

Bruce knew it was an understatement to say she was in pain.

Jogging over, Bruce picked her up gently and sat her closer to an air duct so she could sit upright.

Her Grecian dress was dirty and ripped, and... Bruce noticed glumly, slightly bloody.

Diana's shoulders and arms now donned a few scrapes and newly forming bruises. As did her face. Her lower lip adorned a small cut, which had finally stopped bleeding.

She still looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He took a seat next to her and looked over at the goddess by his side.

"Oh, Diana..." He gently brushed some hair from her eyes, and she slowly looked over at him.

She smiled, but then stopped. It must have hurt to smile. "Hi..."

"Hi."

"What a night," she commented quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Oh, fine." She then rubbed her arm slightly, while chuckling a bit. "He hit like a freight train."

Diana then pulled her hair out of its messy bun, and shook it loose. A few pieces of debris hit Bruce. She really had been hit hard.

Sighing, she looked over her gown that was now destroyed beyond repair. "I hope all my dresses don't end up like this. I'm just glad I didn't have to purchase it."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Diana caught his eyes with hers. "Yes."

Bruce's face hadn't changed expression. "I thought I was going to lose you..."

Diana focused on Bruce, and then she snorted. "Me? It'll take more than that." Realizing his true concern, Diana stroked his face gently. "I'm alright, Bruce. I'm more than alright."

Taking her hand with his, he continued, "You don't realize. This entire week... I've been concerned about losing you. At first it was to King, and now this." He looked at her as if he was never going to see her again. "I'm afraid of what I'll become if you're _not_ in my life."

Diana recognized his plea, but she was still unsure. "But..., not too long ago, you told me it would never work out and that we could never be together. I'm a warrior, you're a rich kid with issues. If I recall correctly." Diana shook her head slightly. "You really contradict yourself."

Bruce remembered that discussion. It was still fresh in his mind. He was a fool.

"I realize that," Bruce added with a sigh. "We weren't able to finish our discussion..." he said quietly; he was mindlessly tracing shapes on her bare skin, making her shiver.

Diana let go of his hand. "It's not that easy, Bruce. You can say one thing, but the next day you will shut me out." She eyed him carefully. "You don't want anything disrupting your mission."

"If we aren't together... that will disrupt my mission."

"Promises are only words."

He finally smiled. "I never promised anything."

This took her by surprise. "Then what?"

"You're right, words mean nothing..." He leaned in and kissed her injured lips gently. "But I can _show_ you..."

"It'll take awhile," Diana stated, finally smiling herself.

"From now on," Bruce paused to kiss her gently again. "We'll have all the time we need."

Diana's desire to deepen the kiss came to a head, and she leaned into him. Bruce licked her lips slowly and she moaned, wishing it never to end. Although, after a few seconds, she pulled away. "Ow."

They both laughed.

Together they stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Looking down they saw King and Zatanna, along with FDNY and the majority of those attending the Waldorf-Astoria, looking up at them.

Zatanna waved, as did King.

And then Bruce and Diana saw the inevitable, King and Zatanna walked away... arm in arm.

Bruce gave her a sly grin. "Damage control will be easy, don't you think?"

Diana hardly heard him as she watched them stroll away together. "I would have never thought, but ... I'm glad it happened this way." She turned to Bruce and smiled. "They also make a cute couple."

Bruce rolled his eyes and stuck out his arm, which Diana then grabbed. "We're cuter."

Diana, despite the stinging in her bottom lip, kissed him again. This time, it took longer for them to pull apart.

And Bruce didn't care who was watching.

* * *

_A few days later-_

Bruce sat in his plush office inside Wayne building.

He was bored, going over expenses and graphs. Usually he excelled and delighted in such things, but lately... his mind had been elsewhere.

A beep from his secretary broke him from his daze.

"Yes, Carol?"

"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Wayne, but an Agent Faraday is here to see you."

Bruce had wondered if King would randomly show up. And he was right. Perhaps to congratulate the better man? That wasn't King's style, but he was intrigued either way.

"Send him in."

A few seconds passed and soon King strolled in, closing the heavy oak door behind him.

"Agent Faraday. Pleasure to see you again."

King smiled. "You as well, Mr. Wayne."

Standing up from his seat, Bruce walked over and shook the man's hand.

"Shall we cut to the chase?" Bruce offered bluntly, though never releasing his smile.

"It's not about that. You and Diana," King looked far off and thought it over. "You have something special."

He turned back to Bruce.

"Well, thank you..." Bruce replied. "I'm glad you think so."

"It was hard to see her go, but..."

"But you have Zatanna," Bruce eyed him quickly. "I think...?"

"Yes," King said with a broad grin. "She's a great girl. We've really hit it off."

"We used to date, you know." Bruce couldn't help it.

Much to the other man's chagrin, King only laughed. "Who haven't you dated?"

Now Bruce took slight offense at this.

"Oh, the reason I'm here. I was in Gotham on business, and I thought I'd drop by," King continued. He reach into his pocket and held out a platinum cuff link. "Found this at ground-zero. Thought you might like it back."

Bruce looked it over. "We were wearing matching suits, maybe it's yours."

King laughed again. "My things aren't that nice." He shrugged a bit. "I saw you last night, or rather I saw the Batmobile... I mean. But I couldn't track you down."

Bruce had become an expert at discrediting comments like this; still this had really come as a surprise.

Instead, Bruce shrugged it off and his trained expressionless self merely chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

King added quietly, "It's safe with me, Bruce." He turned to walk away, but then said, "See you at the next Justice League rally."

With that, King was gone and Bruce simply stared at the door.

Apparently, King was smarter than he gave him credit for.

Either way, the better man had won.

Bruce reach into his desk and pulled out a com-link. Before long, he connected it to the intended person on the other end.

"Dinner at seven?"

Diana agreed and before hanging up, she reiterated the words that made Bruce's heart soar.

He answered back, "I love you, too."

* * *

There it is! Good? Bad? Let me know! 

_**princess-**_ Yes, good thing Bruce finally realized he needs Diana. Thanks for the review!

**_BKK- _**Wow, thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. :D Yes, I couldn't help with the 'getting interrupted' scene... lol


	10. Epilogue

And it's now complete! Thank you to all who stuck with me and read this, and especially to those who reviewed. I really appreciate you all!

Geeky Beeky- Muchos gracias! Thank you for looking it over. More BD love for you! I'll write ye something special during your hiatus.

_Disclaimer:_ 'Tis not mine, but, alas, if it were... BMWW would be it!

* * *

_.:**Epilogue**:._

_"The past is gone, but you can find something to take its place..._

_hey jealousy..."_

* * *

Even though Bruce made it his goal to see Diana at least once a day, he always looked forward to each moment like he was seeing her for the first time.

Once again, he was in his master bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror and checking his reflection with a careful eye. He didn't appear different, but he felt as though he had changed drastically. And only in a matter of days.

He had let Diana into his life and wasn't holding anything back. The thought of losing her permanently scared him into action, and he had silently thanked her for it.

Allowing happiness to invade his mind felt foreign to him. Permitting the emotion to take control of his actions was strange as well, but he was learning with every step of the way.

In the past, he had often wondered if he was meant to be with the enigmatic princess and share whatever he could with her.

And now he knew.

He just knew.

Feeling satisfied with his appearance, Bruce strode downstairs to await his date.

The delightful odor of Alfred's cooking wafted through the manor. His doting butler had already set the dining room table for two. It was a tad informal, but neither desired anything too fancy. For Bruce, it was perfect.

A thought then struck him as he made his way to the dining hall. Perhaps it was too cunning and maybe even a little off kilter, but it could have the right effect. Or so he hoped.

Marching down to the cave, he immediately found what he was looking for. Promptly, he turned back to his home, bringing the small black box with him.

This could be good for both of them.

As Bruce entered the dining room, he noticed Alfred had lit the fireplace. It allowed a soft light to emerge and dance along the walls, while emitting enough warmth to keep both parties content for the evening.

Upon hearing a soft, but powerful knock at the front door, Bruce set the box down on the table and nearly toppled Alfred over to answer it before him.

"Sir?"

Bruce turned around and smiled. "It's ok, Alfred. I've got this."

Opening the door, Bruce soon saw the goddess that stood before him. Her casual attire was befitting for the occasion, and she looked simply stunning. More than stunning...

"Hello, Bruce."

"Good evening, Diana," he said, humor lacing his voice, "Using the front door, I see."

"I'm trying to make this as normal as I can." Diana made sure to add a playful grin.

Bruce opened the door wider so she could walk past, into the foyer. Her scent alone was already driving him crazy.

In reaction to his sudden desire, Bruce grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. She was quick to action as well, molding into his embrace like a glove to a hand.

Bruce delicately placed his hands upon her face, moving his mouth to hers. They made contact, and Diana inadvertently inched closer. Bruce's hands were soon tangled in her raven hair, creating small knots with his finger tips.

Alfred allowed them to kiss for nearly a minute before he cleared his throat. He made sure to be louder than usual.

"Dinner is served. Unless you'd like to stay in the foyer. I can set your plates on the floor."

Diana now looked sheepish, and she moved away from Bruce.

"Forgive me. Or rather, us, Alfred."

"No worries, Miss Diana. Master Bruce needs to adhere to self-control. However, it is always wonderful to see you again." Alfred's eyes lit up as he took the Princess's arm and led her to the dining room.

Bruce had followed closely behind, and soon both were seated. They shared a small corner of the grand table, only a few feet from the roaring fire.

Alfred served them their meals and left the couple in peace, at least for the time being.

Bruce figured they could engage in small talk while enjoying Alfred's dinner. They could do other things later.

"King Faraday visited me today," Bruce said aimlessly, cutting into his chicken.

"Oh really? He told me he was going to." Her voice was so innocent, it hardly caught Bruce by surprise.

But it did, of course.

"Did he talk to you recently?"

After Diana swallowed a mouthful of salad, she smiled. "We met for coffee. And we talked."

"I see," Bruce replied. He wasn't sure what else to say.

That's when Diana's free hand reached underneath their corner of the table and intertwined it with Bruce's.

Bruce's thumb started stroking her own as she kept talking.

"There's nothing to worry about. Meeting and talking with him was what should have happened, since... everything seemed to occur so rapidly that night. I do think he and Zatanna have really hit it off."

Bruce knew fully well what _that night_ was. The night he confessed his feelings for Diana, also the night King and Diana made it apparent that their short relationship was to be made even shorter.

Making Bruce happy in the process.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Bruce was baiting Diana into releasing more of their conversation. King somehow knew, even though Bruce still never admitted to it, that he was Batman.

He said it was safe with him.

Bruce didn't honor that kind of trust to anyone.

She shrugged a bit. "Only that he wanted to speak with you. I think he said he had something of yours."

If more had been said, it was long forgotten.

Because Diana had finally gestured to the black box with her fork.

"What is that?"

He could sense that she was slightly worried it was some extravagant gift.

"It's something I wanted to show you," Bruce said as he reached for the box and lifted the lid to display its contents.

Suddenly his pulse began to race. This could be the beginning of the end for him.

It was unlike him to not think something through. Unfortunately, he just had.

Diana stared at it and then looked up at Bruce.

"What...? What is all this?" She eventually picked up a picture. It was Bruce and Selina. Together.

Diana knew full well who Catwoman was, and she apparently hated the idea of her even existing.

"It's strange, I know. It's just a collection of the past."

Bruce had a hard time letting go of the past.

Despite the nervous energy coursing through his system, he was, in a sense, pleased that Diana became suddenly so jealous. Even over a few pieces of memorabilia.

Diana set the picture down, trying to hide the fact that she was gritting her teeth, and looked over more contents. A picture of Bruce with someone Diana recognized as the daughter of Ra's al Ghoul.

More pictures. Eventually there were women she didn't recognize.

"All ex-girlfriends." Her eyes suddenly flashed. "I hope I'm not in here."

Bruce shook his head. "Of course not. In fact, there is one in there that is a dead ex-fiancee." He then laughed.

Diana didn't.

"Was there a point in all this?" Diana asked, not looking up from the pictures and tabloid articles. And then she stopped. Something had caught her eye.

"Oh," was all that came from her mouth.

Picking up the picture, she set it down on the table. It was quite recent and it was of Diana and King.

Diana also noticed a few tabloid headlines depicting cringe-worthy romance rumors between Wonder Woman and Superman.

Finally the corners of Diana's mouth perked upward. "You are very strange indeed."

Bruce shrugged. "You do realize who you are talking to."

She glanced down at the recent picture of her and her former boyfriend. "I'm surprised you didn't draw on his face with a permanent marker."

"I was tempted."

Diana gazed up at him and smiled. "I have a feeling why you wanted to show me this. Strange as it is."

"Well, in a way...-"

She put everything back and stood up. "I have a better idea."

At once she picked up the box and tossed it into the flames.

Bruce made no attempt to seize it; he was glad to see it go.

Together they watched as the box curled up and burned, turning into nothing but hot gray ashes.

"Now all we have is the future." Diana's voice rang through him like an angelic chorus. He caught her gaze. "And now you don't have to be so weird making little black boxes."

Instead of returning to her seat, Diana fell into his lap. Her arms snaked around his neck and she leaned into him, resting her head between his neck and his shoulder.

He was already stroking the small of her back.

"Who said I only had one?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"I think it's time for you to be quiet now."

Diana silenced him the best way she knew how.

Before they realized it, Alfred's divine evening meal had become long forgotten.

And before Bruce lost touch with reality, while he slipped further into Diana's embrace and soft touch, he only hoped that his pseudo father wasn't going to check up on them anytime soon.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_**Ouroboros**_- Thank you! And I hoped you enjoyed it:))

_**BKK**_- Yay! Happy endings and happy people are hard to beat, aren't they? Sorry about the whole rushing a scene part. Thank you for letting me know. I guess I was too eager to get Bruce and Diana back together. :)) Thank you again for the review!

_**princess**_- Thank you!! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :))


End file.
